


Quaking with BlackPink

by IllogicalReasoning



Series: Square One Quake [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), BLACKPINK (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Drama & Romance, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other: See Story Notes, not going to mention much because i'm not gonna risk people thinking i'm making light of it, possibly, will have lighthearted moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: Revised summary: After Jisoo saved by a couple of former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and the Ghost, it leads her and all of BlackPink into eventual contact with the organization itself, and the infamous inhuman Quake.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Kim Jisoo
Series: Square One Quake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNinnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional versions of BlackPink, a real life K-Pop girl group for YG Entertainment. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Marvel's.
> 
> Also, I haven't seen Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. since I think Season 3 but I did enjoy the clips I saw of Ghost Rider, and watched maybe an episode.
> 
> Updated chapter 2

\--S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters--

The gigantic mobile jet, the Bus, had just landed in the agency's air field. With the area cleared, the hatch was released to allow the passengers to get off. Amongst them were the scientists Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, senior agent Melinda May, former director Phil Coulson, engineer Henry 'Mac' Mackenzie (?), and Elena Rodriguez, the inhuman known as 'Yo-Yo'. Finally, Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, and the hacker known as 'Skye' before her terrigenesis transformation.

They had just gotten back from a rather grueling mission that had to rely on the help of Robbie Reyes, aka Ghost Rider. The mission was quite a difficult one, yet they made it. Daisy was just hoping to get back to base and just relax. She had just gotten of the Bus and approaching her team when-

"YAH! DAISY JOHNSON!" a husky voice shouted out.

At that, everyone either just backed away or tried to hide. Not even the security tried to move, knowing it was futile. Even the big bodied Mac just stood to the side, pretending like he wasn't witnessing his teammate's impending death. Daisy, however, was just sweating bullets in her dark bodysuit. She knew who that was, and she never imagined someone who was scarier than even her own parents and the Hive.

Daisy tried to look for a way out. Especially when her wife-yes, wife-was not in a good mood.

"Where are you!?" the same voice shouted out, seemingly closer.

The infamous inhuman tried to run for cover, but then she saw Yo-Yo just stand in front of her. Daisy just wanted to shove her away, but she knew it was pointless. Plus, Yo-Yo is able to hold her own against her.

"Not gonna let you off that easy, Daisy," Yo-Yo said in a mocking tone, "You know you pissed off your very pregnant wife."

Daisy swore she saw a smirk on the older agent's face. Yo-Yo was enjoying this, Daisy realized.

Daisy mouthed 'traitor' to the older agent, who just smirked even wider. Daisy looked around, trying to find a way to escape. She went to the car named 'Lola', but Coulson was already sitting in the car and activated the flight system. FitzSimmons were already in the car in the back seat, and May was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You shouldn't have lied to her," Coulson said, "You know your chicken is very fussy about your well-being. And she doesn't like it when you play hero, even for her."

Daisy definitely knew that Coulson was just mocking her, especially when everyone knew the risks of the mission. Plus, Daisy was trying to play hero. Again. And she got broken ribs, a bruised eye, and a sprained ankle. Yeah, that's only minor compared to her other injuries when trying to play hero.

"Coulson!" Daisy shouted, "Get down here or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Coulson asked nonchalantly, "You know you'd be paying for Lola's damages."  
  
Daisy was ready to just use her vibration powers to knock everyone out. She was sorely tempted.

"Is that Soo I heard walking closer?" May asked with her right ear cupped by her right hand, "She's very pregnant, but of course, you knew that, Vibrato."  
  
Daisy didn't see it, but she knew that May was giving a smile of some kind enjoying the silly, and sensually hinted, nickname. Daisy was turning red. She never let it down when her wife gave her that silly nickname, especially during a passionate-

'Daisy, stop!' the inhuman thought to herself, 'Not the time-'

"THERE YOU ARE!" an Australian voice shouted, "TRYING TO ESCAPE OUR MOMMY, HUH?!"

Daisy was literally quaking in her boots. She didn't want to face the wrath of her angry wife, and it's even made worse with her wife's bandmates. She slowly turned around, and saw a Korean woman with light blonde hair, a pair of boots, a pair of jeans, and a light tank top. The woman's chipmunk cheeked face was in an angry expression, her pointed nose flaring up, and the woman's brown eyes were boring into her like a laser. The woman had her arms crossed across her chest.

Daisy gulped. If there's one thing that she definitely didn't want to see, it's Chaeyoung/Roseanne Park. The vocalist for Blackpink. Her wife's pretty angry, but Rose is surprisingly her wife's savage half. Not to mention, the church girl is quite temperamental and very protective. And Rose was looking at her like she stole her nuts.

'Ok, bad comparison,' Daisy thought to herself, 'And not the time to think of jokes.'

"Ehe," Daisy squeaked out, "H-H-Hi, Rosie. How-"

"Don't," Rose interrupted, "Even...think...of...calling...me...'Rosie'. Bitch."

Daisy's mouth dropped open in shock. Bad enough Rose gave the pauses in between her sentence, but to add 'bitch'? Ain't that a bit harsh?

"Yo," Daisy said, "What's with the-"  
  
"You," Rose said standing at her spot, "Should know WHY I'm upset. Do you know how frightened Unnie was to hear that you got hurt? Again!?"  
  
Daisy was trying to respond, but-

"Oh come on Chae," another Aussie sounding accent was heard, "She's basically Lisa's missing sister, except Lisa actually has a lot more of a brain than this _genius_."

Daisy knew it was the savage softie. She gulped and turned around to her right, to see-

"Um," Daisy muttered, "Hey, Jendeukie. How's it going, homie?"

Standing to Daisy's left is the second oldest member of the group, Jennie Kim. She had her fists on her hips, standing in an angry position. She wore her black tank top, a pair of leather pants, and a pair of dangerous looking three inch heels. The woman's long black hair is tied into a braid a la Lara Croft, and luckily for Daisy, the Korean woman didn't have a gun to shoot at her. Though, Daisy would prefer that compared to receiving a deathly glare courtesy of Jennie's dark brown cat eyes narrowing at her. The woman's dumpling cheeks were, in some way, flaring up red, and her button nose is scrunched up in anger.

"First off," Jennie evenly said, "Don't even _try_ to call me 'homie', let alone 'Jendeukie'. Only my bandmates can call me 'Jendeukie' or 'Mandu'. And _you_ lost your place as a member when you decided to give your pregnant wife a fright."

Now Daisy knows she's in trouble. Daisy was given the 'privilege'-the band's words, not hers-, of using the nicknames her bandmates gave each other after earning everyone's trust, regaining it, and then earning it. Now, it looks like she lost it.

"W-W-Wait," Daisy said as she backed up when she noticed the two women marching towards her like a deer caught in the car's headlights. Except, it's not a car, but two angry women who were basically sisters.

"C-Come on, guys," Daisy pleaded, "Um..., Jem? Fitz? Mack?"

Said people were just either sitting in Coulon's car (FitzSimmons) recording Daisy's imminent demise, or just standing by the wall, just observing the scene. No one can deny it. Daisy getting a whole group of women pissed at her is fun, especially when she's married to one of them.

"Kekekekeke," an evil laugh was heard behind Daisy.

The inhuman cringed. She knew that laugh.

"What's wrong, DJ?" the voice mockingly asked, "Don't tell me you're quaking in your boots? Quakie, wakie."  
  
If there's one thing she hates more than being the target of anyone's wrath, it's hearing her wife's youngest member's attempts at lame jokes. Daisy turned to see another woman about her height, this time a Thai, with her shoulder length ash brown hair, and the woman wearing a camo jacket over her shirt, along with wearing a pair of slacks, a pair of Adidas sneakers, and her light brown eyes lighting up with mischief. The woman's full lips were in a vicious smirk, her teeth bared like a prankster. Her round nose twitched in anticipation as if she was smelling blood in the water.

Of all the women, Daisy didn't want to deal with the Thai woman.

"Um," Daisy said, "Hey Lisa. What's new?"

Lalisa Manoban, the youngest member of her wife's group. And scarily enough, while the most immature to everyone else, Lisa is someone you just rather prank instead of being pranked. Lisa is always the troublemaker. And Daisy could see that, except for one small difference.

With the same smile, Lisa cracked her fists, as if she was prepared for a fight. Well, Daisy figured, at least there's one thing she can do. The other two were not necessarily fighters, except, one problem. They all were trained to defend themselves by the Calvary herself, Melinda May. Including her wi-

"DAAAAIIIISSSYYYY!" a loud voice was heard.

Daisy felt all the blood drain from her face. She felt as if death warmed over. All hell broke loose. And everything else she can think of for euphemisms. She saw Lisa's face with an even wider evil smile. She turned to see Rose with a blank look, but with a slight quirk of her lip. She turned to see Jennie, with a blank look, but with a smirk on her lips along with a raised eyebrow. Daisy knew who was next.

Daisy turned to her right, and saw a petite Korean woman. Her heart shaped lips set in a thin line. Her brown eyes narrowed in anger. Her face a stoic expression. She also saw how her wife's heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants were covering her, especially with her pregnant belly. And she wore a pair of sneakers. And Daisy, in spite of her precarious position, was very enthralled by her appearance.

'Even angry she's beautiful', Daisy thought to herself.

The Korean woman had her arms to the side, except for her left arm caressing the top of her belly. She slowly walked towards the agent, and Daisy knew she was cornered. She tried to move back, but she felt three bodies behind her. She knew who they were and the people 'lightly' pushed her forward. Daisy was now in the direct path of her very angry wife. The oldest member of the group.

The woman stopped and stared at her with a blank look. Daisy, for her part, was keeping her composure, at least externally. Internally, she was freaking out. She knew that her wife's hormones were all over the place and her mood swings showed that, quite a lot. Daisy knew how she was yelled at and smacked on her arm for saying something that would normally be harmless. Daisy swore to never let anyone, FitzSimmons, make the same mistakes in case they go through having kids.

After a moment, the silence was deafening. Everyone was just watching in anticipation for Daisy to screw it up, or her wife to just say they're over or make Daisy sleep on the couch. Poor Coulson, he had to deal with a kicked out agent.

"Umm," Daisy said.

The woman raised her right eyebrow. "That's it," the woman evenly said.

Daisy flinched at her wife's tone. Not a good sign.

"Hi Jisoo," Daisy said, "wifey."  
  
There were a couple of light coughs from behind Daisy. She knew who were doing it.

"I-I-I mean," Daisy said, "Purple lady."  
  
Again, Jisoo had a blank look. Daisy was now not sure what to do next.

"Um," Daisy said, "Chicken mom? Dalgomie? Kai? Kuma?"  
  
"Don't drag my dogs into this!" Jennie shouted.

"And don't even bring up my cats," Lisa added.

"Don't bring my Jowangie into this," Rose finished off.

Daisy knew there was no shot, and she tried to plead to Jisoo through a pout. Desperate times already, and desperate measures are needed.

"Please, Babe," Daisy pleaded.

"Don't you 'babe' me," Jisoo said in her slow English.

Jisoo Kim. The oldest member of her group and Daisy's wife. Somehow those two opposites became lovers and wives. It was a wild journey but now, well it might end with Daisy's latest mistake. Getting injured playing hero.

"But-"

"Robbie told me," Jisoo said, "And Meli showed me the video."  
  
Daisy now felt betrayed. How dare Robbie tell Jisoo? Well, the four women can scare anyone. Or worse, pull off a cute act. And how the hell can the _Spirit of Vengeance_ fall for such a publicity stunt? And Melinda May? Well, she had a spot for the Aussie. And FitzSimmons and Mack took in the three young members as 'proteges'. Jisoo, on the other hand, sees the team as her family to look after. Old habits yes, but she is always trying to be the mom of the group.

"And another thing," Jisoo said in her native language.

_Uh oh_. Everyone knew that's just the tip of the ice berg.

"Why?" Jisoo started as she marched towards Daisy, who unconsciously flinched backwards a bit.

"Why?" Jisoo again asked, "Why you go get thrown like doll!? Why you jump? Why you beaten up? Why scary me? Why? Why show off when you shocked? Why?"  
  
Daisy knew what her wife's attempts to speak in English meant. Daisy tried to stop a criminal from attacking civilians in another country, and she tried to jump on one of the bodyguards, but she got thrown around. And Daisy tried to show off when fighting the criminal, who had experimental powers of electricity. Daisy tried to show off when vibrating the electrical currents, but she ended up not only knocking out the target, but also shocking herself. And she fell off the balcony of a building she was fighting the guy. She managed to break her fall with her powers, but it didn't stop her from getting the injuries she has now.

Daisy was now wishing she was dead. An angry pregnant Jisoo? No. Don't even think of dealing with it.

"But," Daisy said.

Suddenly, Jisoo cried and started to punch Daisy with her free hand. Daisy expected that, but she was still helpless. The petite woman was smacking and slapping on Daisy's body, now using both hands. She was tearful now, and she was furious.

"You SCARY ME! Jisoo shouted as she started to hit harder with her open palms, "You leave me? Your baby?"

Daisy couldn't handle it anymore. She never wanted to cause her Jisoo to cry. And she has done that a lot of times during the course of their love affair. She managed to grab onto her wife's hands and pulled her into her embrace. Jisoo was crying now and Daisy was soothing her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Daisy softy said, "I'm sorry I was reckless, ok? I know I should've actually been more careful, but I didn't have a choice."  
  
"I hate you," Jisoo cried out, "I hate not know if you live. I die then."  
  
"Don't say that," Daisy said, "I always promise to keep you safe. Always."  
  
Jisoo was able to calm down, though she still sniffed. Jisoo looked up and Daisy wiped away her tears. Daisy then kissed Jisoo on her lips, and Jisoo responded in kind. The rest of the observers were just relieved that Daisy was able to calm down her wife. Her bandmates were very much ready to tear Daisy apart, powers or not.

The two women ended their kiss.

"No sex to you," Jisoo suddenly said.

Daisy was just stunned into silence. The rest of the witnesses were just surprised. Did her wife just say no sex?  
  
"A week," Jisoo said, "Massage Daisy. And mango avocado spaghetti. With sprinkles."  
  
Daisy was just horrified and her mouth dropped open. What the hell? Her weird cravings should've ended by now!

"And watermelon grill," Jisoo continued, "with barbecue sauce nachos. Nutella beef soup, and fried pork ice cream. Hungry now."

Jisoo's bandmates suddenly laughed. Lisa's cackle was the loudest and she was trying to keep herself upright. Jennie and Rose were just putting their faces in their hands. Unable to keep their laughters in check. They have dealt with Jisoo's weird cravings for a while now, and Daisy now gets to pick up the slack.

Daisy's teammates were just snickering or just sat in silence watching the scene unfold.

"Daisy," Coulson said, "Better make it up to her now."  
  
Daisy was knocked out of her reverie and looked at Coulson.

"But I'm,"

"You're fine," Jemma said, "Besides, time for you to get back to meeting your wife's pregnancy needs. Daddy."  
  
Fitz and May were just snickering. The others were just going back to their business, not wanting to deal with the insanity anymore. The two were just that bad.

Daisy sighed and she looked at the expecting face of her wife.

"Come on, Jisoo," Daisy said offering a hand.

Jisoo took it and let Daisy lead the way.

"Let's go get you food," Daisy said, "Besides, I do miss you."  
  
"No you don't," Jisoo said.  
  
Daisy smirked, knowing that Jisoo was lying and just kissed her cheek. Jisoo whined.

"No," Jisoo said, "No sex tonight."  
  
"I'll pamper you for the whole day," Daisy said, "And time to use my vacation days."  
  
Jisoo suddenly smiled at Daisy and jumped into her arms. Daisy had to settle the two but she lovingly held her. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa just 'awwwed'.

"Mom, Dad," Lisa said, "Can _we _eat?"  
  
"No!" Daisy and Jisoo shouted.

Lisa pouted, but Rose and Jennie just grabbed Lisa by the arm to catch up to the others.

"Why?" Lisa whined.

"I need to focus on my wife and actual kid," Daisy responded, "You're old enough to feed yourselves."  
  
Lisa just whined while Rose patted her head. Jennie just shook her head.

"Who'd thought BlackPink and a secret agent will be in this position?" Jennie asked.

"I know right?" Rose continued, "And Daisy won her Jisoo."  
  
Daisy just looked at Jisoo, who had a smile.

"Actually," Daisy said as she caressed Jisoo's face as they walked, "She won over me."  
  
Daisy again kissed Jisoo on the head, and Jisoo just lovingly held onto Daisy's body as they walked through the corridor.

It was surprising how those two got together. And it didn't seem possible when they first met.


	2. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While BlackPink were filming for 'BlackPink TV' while in Thailand, they unintentionally end up in a situation that they cannot get out out of and are saved by a fiery force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> Just a heads up, I haven't watched Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. since like season 3, though I did catch the clips of Ghost Rider and an episode. I got say, it sucked when I didn't get to see more of him during that season, because he was a helluva lot better than the movie version. I just wished we could've seen him more.
> 
> Also, bold words are meant for other languages.
> 
> Updated again. Also, apologies for not knowing Thai names.

Late 2017, Thailand

K-Pop girl group BlackPink had just landed in Thailand yesterday, and today they were at the marketplace that Lisa brought them to, and they were all going through the different stalls looking to buy souvenirs or items. Well, at least tried to.

"**I have no money,"** Jisoo said to the owner of the clothing stall.

Lisa and the woman were just laughing, and Jisoo just repeated being broke. Jiso was trying on a jacket, but they continued on their business, with Jisoo repeating the one Thai phrase she was able to learn from Lisa. In the meantime, Jennie and Rose were looking through the stalls to try on jewelry. Jennie was trying on a necklace and Rose wanted to get a carving of elephants marching.

After having done their shopping, the group went to the van to return to the hotel they were staying at. As they were in the van, the women were all talking about what they will do the next day.

"We're going through the jungle," Lisa said, "And we'll do some jungle trekking, tree plunging, and zip lining."  
  
Jisoo, however, was nervous. She hated heights. Jennie and Rose were also nervous, but not as much.

"That sounds fun," Rose said, "Especially when we haven't gotten a chance to hang out much."  
  
"Not like we have done it back in Korea," Jennie bluntly said, "We just got a couple comebacks, and again we're on hiatus."

Jisoo, who was sitting next to Jennie, just patted her arm. Jennie looked at Jisoo, who smiled at her.

**"Don't worry, Jendeukie," **Jisoo said, **"We'll be back. We got too many views on Youtube for people to not want us. And we have songs that people are still singing along to."**

Jennie sighed, and gave a small smile towards her older member. Jisoo always took it seriously to look after her bandmates, even when she didn't have to. Rose and Lisa also looked at Jennie, knowing how she's the longest training person in their group.

"Don't worry Jennie," Rose said, "I'm sure we'll get new songs. Besides, at least we have not only a vacation, but also a web series Blinks will get to watch."  
  
"Yeah," Lisa said, "They get to see my cute little personality more often."

Lisa put her face in between her hands to do a heart shape, just to emphasize her statement. Rose just playfully shoved Lisa. 

"So humble," Jennie said.

"Ehe," Lisa let out.

"Like the Blinks need to see you try to be cute," Rose said, "So full of yourself. I'd rather deal with an inHuman instead of your crazy fans."

The three were just bickering again, while Jisoo just watched the three. She was so glad to have those three in her life. Starting out as an actress only to be put into a music group. So many false starts, yet they cleared the hurdles. As Jisoo was just leaning against the window, she heard a loud rumbling sound. She, as did everyone else, looked out the window to see an old fashioned Dodge Charger. She didn't expect to see that particular car model in Thailand. As she saw it slow against the van, she saw a glimpse of the driver.

She only saw the sleeve of a leather jacket, and a gloved hand. The stranger thing was that she saw some sort of orange glow. Jisoo blinked, and then it was gone. Was she seeing things?

"Whoa," Rose suddenly said, "What a cool looking car."  
  
Jisoo looked back to see the rest of her group looking in her direction, specifically towards the car. Jisoo realized the van was not moving, and they stopped at a red light, while everyone else saw the Dodge Charger.

"All black," Jennie said, "just my style."  
  
"Says you, Human Gucci," Lisa said.

"Yah," Jennie said, "you have no taste."  
  
"I do so," Lisa said, "Look at my home country's food."  
  
"Lisa," Rose said, "Are there more cars like this in Thailand?"

Lisa turned to Rose, and put finger to her chin, thinking.

"I'm not sure nowadays," Lisa said, "There are older American models. But that car looked kind of new."  
  
"It did," Jennie said, "Like restored or something. Especially with the head lights on the roof of it."  
  
Jisoo, throughout the conversation, was only thinking about what she thought she saw. She didn't know if someone was smoking a cigarette in the car, but that orange glow was pretty bright. The car's driver wasn't easily identified but for some strange reason, she thought she was just still too tired.

The light turned green, and the car just sped off with a loud roar, leaving the van in its wake.

"Yah," Rose said, "I wonder who's the driver. Must be a bad guy."  
  
"Too naive," Jennie said, "Must be an old rich dude."  
  
"Or a teenage trust baby," Lisa added, "What do you think, Sooyah?"  
  
Jisoo was just sitting in her chair, just looking ahead and not listening to Lisa's question. Then she felt a pat on her head.

"**What?"** Jisoo asked.

She turned to look at the questioning gaze of Lisa.

"You alright?" Lisa asked, "You're awfully quiet this whole ride."  
  
Jisoo just shrugged.

"Tired," Jisoo said, "And hungry."

A growling sound was then heard by the group. They all looked to-

"Ehe," Rose embarrassingly said, "Oopsies."

Lisa just cackled while Jennie and Jisoo just smiled. Rose's the foodie of the group, but was it surprising she had a growling stomach?

While the women were just living in their own world, the driver of the Charger pulled off to forested roadway. After finding a clearing, the driver of the car stepped out. The driver looked and saw the van BlackPink was in. The driver didn't sense anything evil from the van, but did have aa strange feeling of meeting them again.

For the rest of the day, things went normally as can be.

BlackPink had just finished a meal with Lisa's parents, who cooked lunch for them. They were now in their hotel room, going through their purchases and going on their social media. The crew filmed the scene and everyone was so happy to see Lisa's parents, and Lisa hadn't seen them for a while, partly because of the distance and the idol life. They did go out again at night, but returned to the hotel early to get ready for tomorrow's jungle adventure.

The next morning, the four went to the jungle and trekked to the tree rope drop, in which Lisa, Rose, and Jennie all had an adrenaline rush. She managed to hear Jennie say 'Jisoo unnie's gonna die'. Jisoo wasn't arguing that as she was getting prepped for her rope drop. (Check the YouTube clips to see)

Jisoo kept saying go slowly 'please' and her heart was bouncing. Jisoo was just having a mini meltdown as she was getting lowered for the tree drop.

The rest of the group heard Jisoo screaming "AAAAHHHH" as she was suddenly dropped. The members were all just laughing while Jisoo pouted and said she knows who the guy was.

"I know his faaacce!" Rose mimicked.

"Scary, scary, slowly," Jennie added.

"Go slowly, pleaseu," Lisa said in a high pitched voice, "My heart so bounceu, ok?"  
  
The three all just laughed at Jisoo's expense, who was just being pouty. Then they went up to the area that had the zip line. Jisoo just said she's Jisoo, 'I'm ok', when Lisa asked.

After the zip line, the group also met a few of Lisa's friends later in the day, and then the women went back to the hotel. The next day, they were again checking out the sites, After eating, the four women then went out again, meeting again Lisa's friends from her pre-idol life. Two were women from Lisa's dance crew, one a guy who was a classmate of Lisa's, and the other a gay man who is also Lisa's cousin. They went to the beach, though BlackPink had to do filming for their web show. Later on in the night, they all went to the beach club. They were having fun, even when Lisa was doing her taxi dance. When the group was ready to go back to the hotel, that was the start of a life changing moment .

Jisoo told her members that she was going to the bathroom, and she already remembered where to go thanks to Lisa. Jisoo made sure to be aware, except she didn't realize that someone was already eyeing her.

After Jisoo came back from the bathroom, she was going to go back to her group when she was approached by Lisa's classmate, Mirtak.

"Hello," Mirtak said, "Are you alone? Do you want some company?"

Jisoo just tried to be friendly, and luckily for her, she can understand English.

"Hello," Jisoo said, "I go back to the girls. We going back to the hotel soon."

"Oh, really?" Mirtak said, "Don't you want to join us for some fun? Maybe bring your friends?"

Jisoo was just trying to be friendly. She and the others were warned by Lisa's friends that Mirtak was eyeing Jisoo with a heavy interest. Lisa's friends knew they couldn't date, but Lisa assured JIsoo that Mirtak, even though it's been a while, is not a person to worry about. Still, Jisoo was just being friendly.

"It's ok," Jisoo said, "I go now."  
  
As Jisoo tried to walk past him, Mirtak suddenly grabbed Jisoo's hand. Jisoo was stunned, but as she turned, she was suddenly grabbed from behind. A strong pair of arms grabbed her, and one of them covered her mouth with a rag as she tried to scream. Her screams were muffled, and she vainly tried to fight out.

"Take her," Jisoo heard from Mirtak.

The person grabbing her took her away from the beach club, and Mirtak followed. Jisoo's eyes widened in horror as she realized what was going to happen but she felt something making her drowsy. She badly wished her friends were with her. She was then out cold. Her purse was dropped but no one seemed to notice. Except for a pair of brown eyes that were burning red.

After Jisoo left, Lisa, Rose, and Jennie were talking to Lisa's friends, unaware of the whole situation. It was during this conversation that one of them mentioned something.

"Hey, Lis," a woman, Angoyar, said, "where's your girlfriend, Jisoo?"

Lisa just blushed, while Jennie and Rose laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Lisa said, "though, I wonder myself which way Jisoo swung, even though she talks about guys with us."  
  
"Hey," another woman, Wagiya, said, "Maybe in another lifetime you two could've been lovers. Unless your player habits continue in the next life."

"She always kisses each of us," Jennie said, "Though, to be fair, Jisoo always hates being kissed by Lisa."  
  
Lisa pouted while Rose laughed. Then, another friend, Hanja, noticed something.

"Hey," he said, "Where's Mirtak? He's been away for a bit longer than I expected."  
  
The rest of the group noticed too, and then realized something.

"Come to think of it," Rose said, "Where's Jisoo? She should've been back by now from her bathroom break."  
  
At that, the rest of the group were wondering what was going on. The only sounds they heard were the music and beachgoers, along with a loud car engine. After a moment, Lisa pulled out her phone.

"I'm calling her," Lisa said as she unlocked her phone, "i'll be back."

Lisa walked off so that she could try to find a bit of quiet to call Jsoo. Meanwhile, Jennie and Rose were with Lisa's friends.

"Jisoo can't be in the bathroom long," Rose worriedly said. Suddenly, Jennie stood up.

"When did Mirtak leave?" Jennie asked with a stern voice.  
  
At that, Lisa's friends were stunned. Upon seeing Jennie's serious look, Wagiya said something.

"I think about 20 minutes ago," she said, "Something about taking a call."  
  
Rose and Jennie felt the hairs stand on the back of their necks.

"T-T-Twenty minutes ago?" Rose asked, "Jisoo left I think shortly before him. Maybe about a minute or two before he did. I know it's a bit of a walk to the bathroom from our beach couch, but still."

The entire group realized something. Jisoo may be in trouble.

"I knew it," Hanja said, "I should've just followed him. He knows not to do anything with you girls, since you're not allowed to date!"

"But wait," Jennie said, "We already told Jisoo to watch out for Mirtak, since my bandmates already noticed him eyeing her."  
  
"And we also warned you guys," Angoyar said, "But Jisoo doesn't seem the type to lead someone on. She's just a goofball."  
  
Rose then thought of something else as the discussion was going on. She asked a question about Mirtak's disappearance.

"Guys," Rose said, "Who did Mirtak say he was calling? What was it for?"  
  
At that, Lisa's three friends were all wondering the same thing.

"W-We don't know," Wagiya said, "We haven't talked to each other in a while. Last I heard, he had a girlfriend but he said they broke up like four months ago."  
  
"And I'm his gay friend," Hanja interjected, "What I don't know is that he hasn't talked much about her since she suddenly just up and left. Heard from her mom that she went to a job up north."  
  
At that, the two women suddenly felt chills down their backs. They didn't know why, but they were concerned. At that, a waitress approached them.

"**Pardon me," **the waitress said, "**But isn't this purse your ****friend's?"**

At that, Jennie and Rose turned to look at the waitress, who was holding Jisoo's purple Coach purse. The three members immediately went to the woman, with Jennie taking the purse.

"Where was it?" Jennie quickly asked, "Where did you find it?!"  
  
The waitress was surprised, but she immediately composed herself.

"It was found near the bathroom stalls," the waitress said, "One of the customers found it in the sand."

The people present were now feeling something very bad was happening. And Jisoo has been caught up in it. They then felt something rumble in the purse. As well as hearing a ringtone. Jennie and Rose looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

After it ended, Jennie and Rose, without thinking, opened the purse. Jennie pulled out a Samsung and saw that it was Jisoo's phone since it has a purple cover. Rose was hyperventilating as she saw Jennie holding the purse in one hand and the phone in the other. Jennie was just shaking with fear.

The phone was vibrating and ringing again. After a short moment, it stopped. Jennie and Rose looked at each other with great worry. Before either could say anything, they heard a voice.

"-**re are you?!"** a familiar voice was heard, **"What's the hold up!? ****You better not be with Mirtak! You shouldn't be with him at all, Jisoo-yah!"**

Jennie and Rose turned around so fast to the source of the voice that they could have had whiplash. They managed to do so while hearing the voice and saw Lisa walking towards them with a frustrated look.

"Guys," Lisa frustratedly said, "I thrice reached jisoo's voicemail! I-, what's going on?"

Lisa noticed the frightened looks her unnies had. She then noticed Jennie holding the items in her hands.

"What's that, Jennie?" Lisa asked, "That's-"

"You called Jisoo's phone?" Rose interrupted.

Lisa was startled and looked at the surprisingly frightened look on Rose's face. Lisa never saw Rose look so worried in fear. And she saw Jennie with an equally horrified look.

"Umm," Lisa muttered, "I-I just did. Wh-Why?"

Jennie then fully showed the phone and the purse. Lisa looked and after a second, her eyes widened in shock. She quickly took the phone and got the screen on, noticing the missed phone icon. Three of them.

Lisa looked at the other two women. None of them were unable to move, let alone speak. Finally, Rose spoke as she looked at the understandably confused waitress.

"When was this found?" Rose seriously asked.

"J-J-Just a few minutes ago," the waitress said, "Just before I approached you."  
  
At that, everyone was suddenly on high alert. Jisoo was in trouble. They just knew it.

"Guys," Angoyar loudly said, "What is it?"  
  
Before anyone could respond, the members ran off.

"LISA!" Hanja shouted, "JENNIE! ROSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

None of them responded, and they all ran off to find their management team. Once they found them, they showed them Jisoo's purse, and told them what might be happening. Quickly, they approached the staff, and Lisa immediately talked to them about Jisoo's disappearance. The staff called the police, and the manager was informed of the situation, and he had the cameras checked. Soon after, a couple of police officers arrived. Everyone was in a less crowded part of the beach club to tell the officers their concerns. But when they mentioned Jisoo's unusual disappearance, the police told them they cannot do anything.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Manoban," a middle aged male officer said, "but we cannot file a missing person report for 48 hours."  
  
"But she knows not to go back to the hotel without any of us," Lisa exclaimed, "Plus, she went to the bathroom. Alone."

"There shouldn't be any reason for her to disappear," the other younger male officer said, "Especially in a crowded place."

Jennie and Rose were getting frustrated, as they were feeling Lisa getting frustrated.

"Maybe she went to see someone in a private area," the officer said, "They shouldn't be far from here."  
  
"But her purse was found on the beach," Jennie said, "Plus, Jisoo is part of our K-Pop group, BlackPink. We're not allowed to date!"

"Look officers," Rose said, "Our friend, Jisoo, is not one to be careless about these sort of things. Not to mention, there's another person who hasn't returned back. Mirtak."

At that, Lisa's friends, who had arrived not long after the band reached their managers, also nodded. The officers, however, were not certain.

"Look everyone," the older male officer said, "Maybe try to see if she comes back in the morning. In the meantime, you ask the staff to see if your friend went somewhere, alright?"  
  
The band was very upset, but they tried not to show it.

"Excuse me, officers?" a male voice interrupted.

The entire group turned to the manager of the club, and he looked concerned.

"Yes sir?" the younger officer asked.

"There's something you should see," the manager said, "Because I'm not sure what to make of it."  
  
At that, everyone was feeling tense. The officers turned to the group.

"Please excuse us, for a moment," the older officer said.

"Actually," the manger interrupted, "It has to do with another person who was with the group."  
  
At that, the group were feeling a pit in their stomachs.

"What is it?" the older officer asked.

"This way," the manager said.

A short time later, the club manager and a security guard were at the camera station with the others. They showed Jisoo being approached by a man, who looked like Mirtak. At that moment, the group saw Jisoo being grabbed by the hand by the man, and then another person showed up, but his back was turned. Then, Jisoo was being carried through the jungle. The scene ended.

"Is that it?" Jennie asked.

"We don't have sound," the club manager said, "But no more than five minutes later, we heard a loud engine roar."  
  
At that, the group felt more than frightened. Jisoo was in trouble. They just knew it.

"It still doesn't give us a clue as to who is with her," the older officer said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lisa shouted.

"Lisa," Hanja said as he put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Jisoo was taken by someone, and you're doing nothing?!" Lisa shouted, "You saw it!"  
  
"Miss, please," the younger officer said, "We will look for your friend, but you need to calm down!"  
  
"NO!" Lisa cried out, "I can't without knowing if Jisoo's safe or not!"

Before anyone could say anything, there was a call from the cops' walkies.

"All units!" a woman's voice said, "Report to the warehouse on Mygonag Street! I repeat, all units report to Mygonag Street!"  
  
"This is Officer Penartak," the older officer said, "What's the emergency?"  
  
"There's a fire at the warehouse!" the operator said, "And a woman's being carried out by a man with a flaming skull!"  
  
The entire group were dumbfounded. What was the operator talking about?"  
  
"Could you repeat that, please?" the older officer said.

"A man with a flaming skull," the operator said, "And it's carrying a woman. Korean. And there are two male bodies, one dead."

At that, there was a loud commotion in the club. Everyone was looking to see what was going on. A staffer suddenly barged in.

"BOSS!" a male said, "BOSS! Come quick!"  
  
"What's going on?!" the club manager said.

The staffer took in breaths, but as soon as he saw BlackPink, he immediately spoke.

"The woman," the staffer said in between breaths, "She's on the TV! She's the one with those women! She's being carried by the Ghost Rider!"  
  
At that, everyone was silent. BlackPink was trying to make sense of what just happened. Jisoo?! She was being carried out by the Vengeful Spirit?  
  
"Take us there!" Rose demanded, "NOW!"  
  
"Ma'am?" the younger officer said, but the older one interrupted.

"You all stay with your group," the older man said, "Stay here. We need to make sure the situation is cleared, first. Safety for all of you otherwise you'd all put yourselves, your friend, and all the officers at risk. Please."

BlackPink reluctantly agreed, but they still didn't want to wait. The officers immediately ran off to get to the scene. BlackPink, meanwhile, were all frightened. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all just held onto each other, not daring to see the TVs outside or even look at their phones. They only prayed that Jisoo was safe. And unharmed.


	3. When Meeting a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jisoo's members were trying to figure out where she was, Jisoo finds herself in a situation she never asked for. And yet, it was due to unexpected help that she is able to get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional. Same as before.
> 
> Totally redid it  
Revised again a bit

_At the same time BlackPink was worried_

Jisoo was struggling to open her eyes, but when she tried to rub them, she felt no movement. In fact, she felt tied up. Jisoo was suddenly awake and looked around, only to see that her hands and arms were tied to the sides of her body with strong rope. Frantic, Jisoo tried to get out, but then she felt something else. She looked down and was horrified at what she saw.

Her clothes were ripped off, and she was totally naked. And she saw her legs and feet also tied up. Jisoo realized she is on a bed of some kind but she didn't know how she go there. She racked her brain, but then realized what happened. Mirtak, Lisa's friend. Yet, he wasn't alone. Oh god, Jisoo thought to herself, she went alone. She should've at least brought Lisa with her.

Then, she heard the door open.

"Ah," a deep voice said, "You're awake. Good. Now we can begin."  
  
At that, Jisoo was frightened. Was she going to be-

"You have no need to worry about being raped," the voice said again, "I'm not _that_ kind of individual. In fact, I have something far more important in mind than simple human pleasure."  
  
At that, Jisoo tried to look, and saw a male figure with his back turned to her. A moment later, he turned around and Jisoo saw a Caucasian man who looked to be in his early 30's. He is tall, has blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was also handsome, and wore a lab coat with business casual clothing. The man's nose was middle size and his mouth was set in a thin line. He carried a clipboard of some kind, but she didn't understand why.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on, and she closed her eyes. After a bit of adjustment, she saw that she was in some sort of room that looks like it's in a warehouse. She turned, and saw landings. It looked like a warehouse, but what disturbed her more was the fact that there were a men and women watching from a distance. She saw some standing on the railing, and others that were sitting like they were watching a movie. She couldn't see more, but she had a feeling that more people were watching.

"Wh-Who," jisoo started.

"None of your concern," the man said, "For it's doubtful you'll stay alive after this, though I think I will give you to Mr. Mirtak so he can have his way with you. He certainly found a perfect subject for this experiment we have."  
  


At that, Jisoo realized who was involved. Mirtak. The man who was one of Lisa's friends. How can he be involved?  
  
"I'm sorry, Jisoo," a voice said, "But don't worry, we'll have more enjoyable things to do after all of this. Assuming you're alive."  
  
At that, Jisoo saw Mirtak appear in front of her. He was standing next to the man, wearing his beach wear. Jisoo just was disgusted at the man, and he was seemingly enjoying it.

"Mr. Mirtak," the man said, "now's not the time for you to think about your desires. You already had fun taking off this woman's clothes, and we even let you touch her. That's more than plenty to tide you over until we are done."  
  
Jisoo felt like she was hit with cold water. Mirtak violated her. Not in the sexual sense, but he took away her sense of privacy. Her intimacy to share with someone special. He took that away from her! Both her clothing and her physical dignity! He dared to touch her without her permission! Jisoo was feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes. If she didn't feel disgusted before, she was more so now.

"Oh don't worry, Ms. Kim," the man said, "I'm sure your 'bandmates' will not have to worry long. You could be either dead or still alive, but maimed. Either way, they'll have no need to worry."  
  
Jisoo snapped out of it and she was trying to get out of her bonds, but it was no use. She even heard some men chuckle, like they were enjoying a show. Even some women were laughing at her futile attempts. Jisoo was not sure what to do.

"I'm sure your futility has given more than a show to our viewers," the man said, "But please, it's pointless for you to continue doing so. The less you resist, the less pain you will experience when doing our experiments."  
  
At that, Jisoo's eyes widened in confusion and fear. Experiments?

"You are our latest test subject," the man said, "After Mirtak's last offering was, shall we say, less than acceptable."

Jisoo understood the implication of the man's words, and she was both frightened and disgusted. Mirtak did this before!?

"Why!?" Jisoo shouted, "Why me?! What you want?!"  
  
The man didn't look at her, as he had a cart of medical tools provided to him, along with computers. Jisoo was looking at the equipment with more question than answers. Then, a woman in scrubs approached her with a syringe. Jisoo was suddenly more frightened than before.

"Doctor," the woman said, "Shall we proceed?"  
  
"Draw a sample of her blood," the man said, "But, don't harm her too much. The restraints should be more than enough, but check as always."  
  
"Of course, doctor," the woman said.

At that, she and another man checked her bindings, and after finding it satisfactory, the woman did the blood drawing. Jisoo tried to not show any pain, but a bit of discomfort still got through. Jisoo tried not to squirm, but then it ended.

The woman took the blood sample and placed it into a machine of some sort. It was processing, but while that was going on, the man who was in charge, the doctor, stood over her.

"I must admit," the doctor said, "I am disappointed that my latest subject is a woman from the music world. However, after reviewing your file, which I thought was nothing, I decided to inject you with some serums to see how your body reacted. Interestingly enough, your body took to them like a fish to water. There was no reaction, at least adversely, yet you seemed to have not been affected at all during the short time you are here. I must have more blood samples from you. But until then, I suppose I can let Mr. Mirtak have his fun with you. Just as long as he doesn't go too far. Is that clear, Mr. Mirtak?"  
  
At that, Mirtak nodded. "Of course, doc. I won't take her. Yet."  
  
At that, some men let out perverse laughs. Jisoo was now scared beyond belief. She was at the mercy of some disgusting people, and a strange scientist's obsession. And what's worse, Mirtak was going to do something to her that she will not want.

Mirtak soon enough stood over her, and just kissed her. Jisoo tried to get away, but her being restrained made it impossible. Mirtak then groped her, and then she thrashed while letting out muffled screaming.

Mirtak suddenly stood up. "Stop fighting, bitch!"  
  
Before Jisoo could respond, she was slapped. It was hard, and it made Jisoo feel like she was shot. Then, Jisoo felt her most intimate part fondled. Jisoo cried tears, but nothing could stop him.

"Ohhh," Mirtak moaned out, "I'm going to enjoy you. And maybe some friends will join in."  
  
Some men were gleefully laughing, which made Jisoo, for the first time, feel more afraid than anything else in her entire life. And she knew, just knew, that she would rather be dead than violated in the way those bastards wanted to do to her.

"That is quite enough, Mr. Mirtak," the doctor said, "You're payment will be done. Just-"  
  
All of a sudden, a loud scream was heard and an explosion occurred. The doors were busted and some people were caught in the blast that it left them either dead or badly wounded. Through the burning smoke, a black Dodge Charger was driven. It then stopped and the engined was turned off. Everyone was wondering who was there, until the driver's side door was opened. Out came a tall figure. The figure had an athletically slim body, wearing a leather jacket, with a white 'V' in the middle of the jacket. The figure wore a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, and black gloves. There was also a long chain wrapped around his shoulders. The unusual thing was that the figure's head was not a regular human head, but a skull surrounded by fire, but not burning it. And where should've been eyes, were instead orange dots.

The people that were still alive and present looked at the figure in shock, but then after a moment, there was a shout.

"The GHOST RIDER!" a man shouted, "He's here!"

"The Spirit of Vengeance!?" a woman shouted, "What is he doing here!?"

Shock was running through the warehouse, until some gunshots were heard.

"Sorry to interrupt the show," a woman said, "But in about ten minutes, the police are going to be coming here! So up to you what you want to do."  
  
Everyone then turned to see a tall blonde, Caucasian woman with an athletic body standing on the railing holding a gun. Her blue eyes bore down on the scene before her, anger seeping through her body. She also wore a green shirt, a pari of blue pants, and a pair of sneakers. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail. Around her feet were knocked out men.  
  
"What she said," a British accent was heard, "And really, I know what it's like to be married to her. Bloody nightmare!"

The people turned to see a tall man, bald, but also athletically built. He wore a red shirt, a pair of khakis, and a pair of shoes. He held a machine gun and was on the ground floor, staring down the people present. There were also incapacitated people around him.

There were some hired guns pointing their weapons at the three while everyone else just looked in confusion. The scientist, however, just look at the three with a nonchalant face while everyone else was just confused. Jisoo, however, was unable to see.

"The Ghost Rider," the scientist said, "Agent Bobbi Morse, codename 'Mockingbird'. Agent Lance Blood. Two disavowed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and a vengeful spirit. What an unusual trio."  
  
The Ghost Rider said nothing, but held his chain close. The other two, however, were not phased.

"Whoever you are," Lance said, "you're one sick bastard to let someone violate a woman like that. Especially when you kidnap her and don't even ask for permission to touch her."  
  
"On that we can agree," Morse said as she twirled her batons.

The scientist, however, was not phased at all. In fact, he was just standing with a bored smile.

"I have what I needed anyway," the scientist said, "All the data has been sent to my superiors. You can do what you wish with the others, but Kim Jisoo is mine."  
  
That threw off the two former agents, but Mirtak looked at him with shock and anger.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Mirtak shouted, "you can't just-"

"You know the reason you have kidnapped this woman," the scientist said, "And there's still more to do. I cannot allow your simple minded feebleness interfere and damage my valuable research."  
  
The two former agents were feeling disgust and anger. The scientist was talking as if it was a broken car. They never felt this much anger, and they have seen plenty of things while with S.H.I.E.L.D. As for the Rider, the spirit was feeling more than plenty of evil to smite.

Mirtak, however, was not giving up. "I gave you-"

"Get rid of the rest of them," the scientist said, "Bring me Kim Jisoo, but eliminate everyone else. _All_ of them. Every last one of them."  
  
At that, a gun was fired, and panic erupted. Mirtak ducked as soon as the scientist gave the order. The squad of guards were shooting at the three intruders. While two of them were able to dodge and get out of the way, the Ghost Rider was not affected. The perks of being dead once, and then being possessed by a spirit that can heal you. While there were some people trying to attack the Rider, he just kicked them out of the way with ease, or just punched them.

Bobbie and Lance were able to shoot, kick, and punch their way through the enemy. Unfortunately, they were also dealing with people who were running for their lives, but they were being gunned down by the scientist's guards. At the same time, Jisoo was being wheeled off by the nurse, and she was trying to escape, but was unable to.

At the same time, Mirtak was able to escape harm and went after the scientist. He grabbed the hospital bed Jisoo was on, but the nurse held on.

"Get away from me!" Jisoo shouted, "Let me go!"  
  
"You're mine, slut!" Mirtak sneered, "And I'm going to enjoy you."

"You should know, Mr. Mirtak," the scientist said, "That you already chose to sell out your friends when you gave your girlfriend to us. And she wasn't good for even staying alive for a minute. You just got lucky. And, quite honestly, you are a disgusting man. Raping her and torturing her, that I cannot even complete my testing. Consider this your last payment. And honesty, letting you touch her like it was a piece of art was exactly that. You're in those three's hands."

Before Mirtak could ask, suddenly, a fiery explosion occurred. The Rider let out the explosion with great fury. A lot of the people were burned, including a good portion of the thugs. That gave Morse and Blood plenty to take action. Lance, who ran out of bullets for his machine gun, used his glock to take down thugs who were recovering, as well as firing at those with the scientist, being care to avoid hitting the hospital bed Jisoo was on. Morse kept fighting through the thugs.

Mirtak was trying to regain his bearings, but when he looked up, he saw the scientist with his small number of guards and the nurse.

"Where are you going?!" Mirtak shouted.

The scientist put his hand on a pad, and it revealed a dark room that no one could see.

"Cutting my losses," the scientist said, "Unfortunately I cannot bring Jisoo back as I hoped to do. But thankfully, my superiors said she can wait. Good-bye, Mr. Mirtak."  
  
The scientist and his small group went through the hangar door. Mirtak, however, was trying to stop him.

"WAIT!" he shouted.

The door closed as he approached it, and he banged on the door. Jisoo was still on the hospital bed, trying to figure out how to get out, as there was starting to be a fire. Soon enough, a hand was on her shoulder. Jisoo gasped shock, but she looked to see one of the people saving her.

"Shhhh," Morse said as she also carried a sheet, "I'm getting you out. We're getting you out."

"Trust her on that, lady," Blood said as he appeared next to Morse, "We'll get you safe and ready."

Jisoo just nodded, implicitly trusting them. Lance was cutting the bindings, and he was able to free Jisoo. Bobbie covered Jisoo with a sheet as she shakily got up. Bobbie managed to steady her.

"SHE'S MINE!" MIrtak shouted.

The two stood up, but Mirtak, being a tall man himself, jumped onto Morse. She was pushed to the ground, and the man punched at Morse. She was able to put her arms up, but then he was suddenly off of her. She turned to see Lance having tackled the man, and trying to restrain him. The two were rolling around, while the Rider was fighting off some more people. Morse saw Jisoo crouching by one of the computer equipment. With the lack of shooting, she quickly ran towards the frightened woman. She knelt in front of the woman, who was confused.

"You can understand me, right?" Morse asked. Jisoo nodded in confirmation.

"Let's get you out of here," Morse said, "come on."  
  
The women were standing up, when suddenly Lance was thrown into Bobbe. The two were crumpled onto the floor, while Jisoo was suddenly grabbed by Mirtak. He possessively held her while Jisoo was trying to punch or kick him to no avail. Morse and Blood were struggling to get up after the stunning event, with the fire starting to be thicker.

"Bloody hell!" Lance shouted, "You are an obsessed wanker, aren't you!?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Mirtak shouted, "She was MINE! She'd be a better course than my other women!"  
  
The three were suddenly standing in shocked silence. Other women!!?

"Don't tell me," Lance said.  
  
Mirtak suddenly laughed, and laughed loudly. With the majority of people dead or injured, only Lance, Bobbie, and Jisoo were aware. Jisoo, in particular, was frightened as she looked at the two agents in fear.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Mirtak said, "Getting all of those women. And perfect that my old friend, Lisa, brought her bandmates. I was going to go through every one of them, saving Lisa for last. But of course, I couldn't pass up the chance with Jisoo. The way she was sweet towards her bandmates. I figured why not be sweet to her too? My own brand of sweetness, am I right, Jisoo-yah?"  
  
Jisoo felt enormous disgust, while Lance and Bobbie were trying to figure out how to get Jisoo away safely. Without warning, Mirtak pulled out a gun.  
  
"The only thing stopping me," Mirtak said, "Are you three!? Where's your skull freak?!"

Suddenly, the gun in Mirtak's right hand was hot. He dropped it in pain, and saw the gun burst into flames. Jisoo took this as her chance to elbow him in the gut and stomp on his foot, and he hopped in pain. Jisoo ran over to the two former agents. Shortly after, a chain was wrapped around Mirtak's neck, and he was jerked back. He yelped, but then he was on the ground with a loud thud.

Bobbie, Lance, and Jisoo managed to see the end result of it and saw a sight they will never forget. The Ghost Rider stood over Mirtak with a blank stare, and the man looked up, with a mix of fear and anger. He managed to get himself up and put up a front.

"So," Mirtak said, "You're the 'Spirit of Vengeance'? Not much to look at, huh?"

The Rider said nothing, as he stared. Mirtak scoffed.

"Well," Mirtak said, "Let's see what you can do, huh?"

Mirtak went into a Muay Thai position. After a moment, he kicked at the Rider. He stumbled a bit, but regained his footing. Then, Mirtak, kicked him in the legs, and punched at him. The Rider was not responding, but he kept taking blows. The Rider looked like he was crouching.

"Oh come on!" Lance shouted, "You're letting him beat you up!"  
  
"I'm not so sure," Bobbie said.

Jisoo was silent, watching the scene. She knew that those hits were made, but the Rider, she noticed, didn't seem to react. Because she saw herself what happened when during one of her Tae Kwon Do classes, a master was being hit, but that's because-

"You're dead now!" Mirtak shouted victoriously as he again kicked the Rider in the face, "I'm going to be unstoppable!"  
  
Mirtak then landed another punch, to the Rider's open fist. Mirtak tried to move, but he found he couldn't. He struggled, but try as he might, it was useless. Then, the Rider looked at Mirtak, who was suddenly afraid. After a moment, the Rider's flaming skull grew larger and hotter. Mirtak was sweating, feeling like he was literally melting. The Rider then let out an inhuman roar, causing Mirtak to scream in agony.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred. Bobbie and Lance covered themselves and Jisoo. The building suddenly had a blown out structure, somehow not falling in on itself. After a moment, the two agents coughed, but were alive.

"Hey," Bobbie said, "Hey, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance said.  
  
"Not you!" Bobbie exclaimed, "The woman!"  
  
Lance turned and saw Jisoo passed out. He went to check and felt her pulse.

"She's alive," Lance said, "But we need to get out of here."  
  
"We can't just leave her!" Bobbie shouted.

"Let me," a man's voice said.

The two turned and saw a young Latino man wearing the same outfit as the Rider. He was dragging the unconscious Mirtak along the ground, with his chain.

"You sure, Robbie?" Bobbie asked.

"Neither of you want to be recognized, am I right?" Robbie asked. The two former agents nodded.

"No one's gonna recognize me," Robbie said, "Besides, this fucker needs to be taken in."  
  
Bobbie and Lance understood immediately, but then they heard sirens.  
  
"That's our cue," Lance said, "You got this, Matches?"  
  
Robbie then transformed again into the Ghost Rider. He nodded, and Bobbie picked up Jisoo gently. She handed Jisoo to the Rider.

"Good luck," Bobbie said, "You'll need to get out of here."

The Rider nodded, and with that, the two former agents ran off. The Rider, meanwhile, walked with the woman in his left arm and the criminal being dragged with his right. A squad of police cars and ambulances arrived. The police suddenly came out and pulled out their guns, but then they saw the unconscious woman. The Rider then threw Mirtak in front of them. The police saw the unconscious man and pulled him in, while more kept their focus on the Rider.

"Don't shoot!" one of the officers shouted, "That's Kim Jisoo! Her friends looked for her!"  
  
At that, the police slowly lowered their guns, but kept them trained on the Rider. Then, he gently let her down, and stood up. The Rider gave one last look, and then walked off to his car. The police weren't sure what to do, but he went into his car, and started the engine. A hellfire came about and the car was driven off. It disappeared in a burst of flames, and the EMTs and police went to check on Jisoo. She was taken to the hospital, but when the police canvassed the scene, they were stunned at what they found. And the fact that Jisoo wasn't the only one being taken for something unquestionably unethical.


	4. Aftermath of the Ghost's Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackPink were fortunate that Jisoo was unharmed. But that's only on the surface. As if the idol life is hard enough, wait until people start questioning you all the time. And you are unable to hold it together because you are trying to keep up a strong front. That's what Jisoo was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Forgive the lack of timelines or preciseness, as I haven't watched Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while, nor did I care for Lincoln. So it'll be kind of loose timeline wise, but I did like the clips I saw of Ghost Rider. Plus, I get the feeling the show didn't really go international. Also, does the Robbie Reyes version just burn his targets?
> 
> Also, expect slow updates so don't expect much.
> 
> Revised again

At the beach club, the younger members of BlackPink were huddled together while Lisa's friends were trying to figure out what is going on. It was half an hour since the police officers from earlier got the call. Obviously the cops wanted to make sure it wasn't false hope, but they'll take anything if it meant someone being safe. The production team was on the phone with presumably YG, and who knows what he's thinking.

A bit later, someone arrived. The club manager appeared with a Korean man who is middle aged.

"Pardon me, ladies," the manager said, "But this gentleman would like to meet with all of you."  
  
At that, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all looked up and saw the middle aged Korean man wearing a business casual suit. The three stood up and bowed as the man approached them.

"There's no need for formality," the man said, "I am Cheokjin Sihun, head of security for the South Korean embassy. We had just received word from the Thai police that a Korean born woman has been taken to the hospital after having been taken out of a burning warehouse."

The man pulled out his wallet, and showed his credentials. The group saw that the man is what he said he was. The man put the wallet back into his suit pocket.

"I have come with urgent news," the embassy officer said, "You are BlackPink, correct?"  
  
The three women nodded in confirmation.

"Ms. Manoban?" the man asked, "Ms. Park? Ms. Jennie Kim?"

The three nodded again.

"Kim Jisoo has been identified and is at a hospital," Cheokjin said, "So I am taking all three of you to the hospital."  
  
The three women felt their hearts stop, and then they looked at each other with relieved looks. The three held each other, and looked at the embassy officer.

"I'm afraid it's just you three I can bring along," the man said, "But please, the embassy vehicle is ready. Come, please."  
  
The man lead the idols to the vehicle, with Lisa letting them know that she will call them as soon as she finds out anything. The three agreed to it, and the idols were lead to a black GMC SUV. There was a police car also present. Another man opened the door for the three women to get into the SUV. The car was driven off to the hospital, with the police car in front and the sirens going off. After about 20 minutes, the idols were lead into the hospital, which has been running with activity.

The three women went up to the front desk, where there was a group of haggard nurses, women and men trying to handle the influx of patients.

"**Hello, nurse!" **Lisa said in her native tongue, **"Is Kim Jisoo at this hospital?"**

The nurse Lisa was talking to, a man, looked up and his eyes widened a bit after seeing her. He seemed to recognize her but before he could respond, Rose spoke up.

"Where's Jisoo?!" Rose shouted, "We need to see her, now!"  
  
"Chaeyoung," Jennie said with concern, "Let Lisa talk to him! He may not speak English!"  
  
"I can, actually," the man said, "And I'm a nurse here, but we've been swamped with patients. All because of that warehouse fire fight."  
  
"Fire fight?!" the three women exclaimed.

"Oh," the man said, "You didn't hear about it? Well, unfortunately, the Ghost Rider showed up and took down a whole bunch of weirdos, at least I hope they're just that. But anyway, there have been various patients coming in to the hospital. Some are badly wounded or just flat out stressed out to the point they're freaking. There are, however, some dead ones. So I cannot say much more other than that."  
  
The bandmates were all frightened, wondering if Jisoo was actually ok. Then, Cheokjin arrived.

"**I just got off the phone with the ****homeland,"** Cheokjin said, "**The boss at the embassy said that Kim Jisoo does not have serious injury but she has been stressed out that she is exhausted. She's in the hospital room now, with security at the door of the room she is in. The doctor who examined her said she can be ready to leave within the next couple of horus, but you all can see her."**  
  
At that, the three women all excitedly agreed. At that, a middle aged female doctor approached them along with a a heavy set man in a very formal officer suit.

**"Cheokjin Sihun?" **the man asked. The embassy officer nodded in confirmation.

"**I am he," **Cheokjin responded, "**Are you the chief of police for the city?"**

**"I am indeed," **the man said, **"Chief Sangyammur of the Bangkok Police. The men and women who arrived at the scene are still investigating the scene. One of my officers question Ms. Kim with the presence of an embassy official translating for her. They are waiting right now in the room."**

**"I am the doctor who examined her," **the woman said, **"Dr. Balata Thlaihrratur. She's aware and exhausted, but she should be able to leave soon, but you can visit her now. Please, this way."**

At that, the doctor lead the small group of Koreans, along with the police chief. They arrived at a hospital room, being flanked by two guards. They recognized the doctor and the police chief, who informed them as to who the women were. At that, they were all let inside the hospital room, in which Jennie, Rose, and Lisa saw Jisoo sitting on the bed in a nightgown, talking to a female police officer. There was also a man wearing a shirt and slacks. The three looked up and saw Jisoo's bandmates.

"Hi guys," Jisoo quietly said.

At that, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all scrambled towards Jisoo. The older woman was surprised at their sudden movements, and they all crowded around her, hugging her like there's no tomorrow.

"Y-Y-Yah!" Jisoo said, "Stop hugging me so much. There's nothing broken."  
  
"We were worried about you, unnie!" Jennie said, "We had no idea what happened to you."  
  
"We found out from the club security camera that you were taken by someone," Rose continued, "and we didn't know who else was on that camera."  
  
"And we found out that you were being carried out by the Ghost Rider," Lisa added, "We had no idea if it was you being saved or killed."  
  
Jisoo just managed to pat all of her members in comfort. "I'm Jisoo, I'm ok."  
  
The three members just held onto Jisoo tighter, until someone's throat was cleared. They all looked to the Embassy security officer.

**"Forgive me," **Cheokjin said, **"I am Cheokjin Sihun of the South Korean Embassy, head of security."**

**"Hello," **Jisoo said while bowing.

**"We need to discuss what happened, Jisoo-ssi."** Cheokjin said, **"So is it possible for us to know what happened?"**

**"We've cleared it with the police chief,"** the other man said, **"As legal counsel, we are able to inform everyone present what happened."**

At that, the band looked at Jisoo. She didn't look scared, but they all felt that she was still shaken by the experience. With a deep breath, Jisoo nodded.

**"Ok,"** Jisoo said, **"I'll tell you all."**

With that, Jisoo told them what happened. How she saw Mirtak and her being kidnapped. Being knocked out cold, waking up naked and restrained on a gurney. Being surrounded by a lot of people who took perverse pleasure in watching her get injected with something or having her blood drawn. Mirtak fondling her as a 'reward' and being slapped by him for trying to resist. Her being saved by two people, a man and a woman, and the Ghost Rider. Jisoo was out cold by the time she was taken out of the warehouse.

Her younger bandmates all looked at her in shock and horror. Lisa, in particular, felt awful that someone she knew was involved in this whole nightmare.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," the female cop said, " Mirtak has been taken in for questioning. In fact, he's being charged with rape and murder of his girlfriend. And perhaps had at least knowledge of similar things happening to several other women."  
  
At that, Lisa, Jennie, and Rose were all stunned. They did _not_ want to hear that one.

"Mirtak?" Lisa shakily asked, "**Are you sure?"**  
  
The police chief nodded. "I'm afraid so," the chief said, "When he came to, he was frantic. Screaming about the Spirit of Vengeance having taken hold of him and burning him, except he didn't die. Sure, he's badly burned, but unfortunately, he wouldn't tell us who else was there. He just said there were a bunch of people there, watching all of the women he brought to some scientist who performed experiments on them."  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all feeling a cold chill over their bodies.

"E-E-Experiments?" Jennie asked, "D-D-Do you-"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot divulge much more," the police chief said, "It's still being investigated, but thankfully, whoever was there, it busted a kidnapping ring. The police have been trying to stop this for a while now, though, unfortunately, there may be more victims we don't know about."  
  
It was a sobering reality to know that while Jisoo was safe, there have been others not so lucky to have escaped whatever it was that took Jisoo.

"But," the police chief said, "Mirtak confessed. We found preserved bodies of his ex-girlfriend at the warehouse. Apparently, he enjoyed having his handiwork present. Someone managed to send to the police recordings of him raping his ex-girlfriend. And she was one of the test subjects for this scientist. There also appear to be signs of human blood in the warehouse's hidden parts."

The younger members of BlackPink were shocked, especially Lisa. Her friends will be heartbroken.

"But," Lisa started, "I was told by mutual friends that Mirtak's girlfriend broke up with him and moved to another place."

"Turned out," the chief said, "That he was pretending to be her when she supposedly moved. We found evidence on his phone that he hacked her account, somehow, and it was all after he raped and killed her. There were other women who have been brutally violated after they were tested on."  
  
That made Rose sick to her stomach and holding onto Jisoo with even more pressure. Jennie also put herself around Jisoo, while Lisa was just sitting by Jisoo in shock.

**"The good news is," **the chief said, **"The man is going to be forever regretting he tried to fight the Spirt of Vengeance. For now, though, you'd best stay low."  
  
**"**Can she leave with us?" **Lisa asked.

**"She can," **the doctor said, **"Though I'd recommend a day's rest."**

**"We'll let you know if anything else comes up,"** the police chief said, **"But for now, go back to your hotel."**

**"There's extra security for you ladies,****" **Cheokjin said, **"No one's taking any chances."**

**"We're supposed to leave for Korea tomorrow," **Jennie said, **"Doubtful that's happening."**

**"Give it another day or two," **Cheokjin replied, **"But for now, let's leave here. We'll take you back to the hotel."**

At that, the group gave their thanks and went out with the security that was provided. No one tried to approach them, which was a good sign. Unfortunately, word spread how Jisoo was the one who was victim of a kidnapping. People were shouting questions, but the security team got BlackPink away from them and into the SUV. Jennie sat at the front, while Lisa and Rose were sandwiched around Jisoo in the second row. They were driven off to the the hotel they were staying at, and Jisoo was being held by all her members tightly. Jisoo was feeling tired but stayed awake.

Lisa got a call from her parents during the drive, and she told them that Jisoo was safe and they are taking her to the hotel now. The parents said they will visit her sometime tomorrow, and they will have people cover for them.

Jennie and Rose were also called by their families, and informed them of the situation. Jisoo's family also called them, and the members told them that they are taking Jisoo back to the hotel. Jisoo didn't answer because she was tired, which was understandable. They all said, however, that they are not able to come back to South Korea yet in order to give it a bit of time for things to calm down. Everyone didn't like it, but they agreed to it.

They finally got back to the hotel. Lisa and Rose were guarding Jisoo, holding her up by her sides. Jennie was at the front, while the security were following the women. They got to the hotel, and without much hassle. They got into their hotel room, and showered. Jisoo was the last to go, because first Jennie, then Rose, and then Lisa all showered first, but each one sat by Jisoo, not wanting to lose sight of her again.

Lisa informed her Thai friends what happened, and they were already informed when they found out that Mirtak was involved. They couldn't believe it, and Lisa said she couldn't either.

After everyone showered, Jisoo went to room with Rose, who was her roommate this time during the last part of their trip.

"Ready to sleep?" Rose asked.

Jisoo silently nodded. Jennie and Lisa already went to their bedroom, telling them to call them just in case.

"Come on, unnie," Rose said, "Let's go."  
  
With that, Jisoo and Rose went to their shared bed. Jisoo didn't even play her phone game, which Rose thought it was due to her being stressed out. Rose didn't say anything, realizing that it's not a good time to try to do anything for now.

"Let me know if you need anything, ok, unnie?" Rose asked.

Jisoo looked at the Aussie and nodded. "Ok," Jisoo said.

Rose hated the fact that Jisoo was trying to put up a front, but while nothing else happened beyond someone's desire to put on a perverted show for everyone, it was still horrifying due to the fact someone could have done more than simply experiment on her. Rose, however, knew that she cannot do anything for the time being.

"Good night, unnie," Rose said.

"Night,, Rosie," Jisoo said.

After an hour, Rose did sleep, but Jisoo took a bit. When she did, Jisoo kept thinking of the scene she was in, all helpless and unable to do anything to stop anyone from violating her. From being treated like trash. From being assaulted by Mirtak. Throughout the night, Jisoo was unable to get a good night's sleep. She woke up, but she tried not to wake up Rose. Jisoo felt guilty but she knew she was going to have trouble falling asleep.

'Is it really over?' Jisoo asked herself, 'Or am i always going to have those nightmares?'

Jisoo was able to fall asleep, but it would be a restless sleep. At the same time it was all going on, Jennie and Lisa were on their shared bed, with Lisa unusually quiet. Jennie noticed, and was concerned for her. She sat next to Lisa on the bed.

"Hey," Jennie said as she patted Lisa's arm, "Are you-"  
  
Lisa all of a sudden hugged Jennie. The Korean woman was stunned but then she felt something wet on her chest. Then, she felt shaking from the Thai. And finally, quiet sobbing. Lisa was crying!

"Li-Lisa?" Jennie asked in concern.

Lisa just kept crying, and it soon became a bit louder. Jennie immediately took to calming her.

"Hey, hey," Jennie said as she stroked Lisa's back, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I-It's my fault," Lisa said, "I let Mirtak take Jisoo away from us! And we nearly lost her!"  
  
Jennie knew that Lisa was going to blame herself, even Rose told her when Lisa followed Jisoo to the bathroom. It's just she didn't want to think that Lisa will believe that, but now she knows she's wrong. Plus, Lisa cannot blame herself for what Mirtak did to who knows how many other people?

"No it's not," Jennie said, "Don't ever think that! Jisoo had no idea that he would be like that. None of us, including you and your friends before you were an idol. That guy is going to pay for what he did, but don't blame yourself. Understood?"  
  
Lisa, for her part, stopped crying for a bit, but then she cried again. Jennie knew that it will be difficult to get Lisa to not blame herself anymore, but how difficult she had no idea.

"Let's sleep, ok?" Jennie asked, "Go clean yourself up. I don't want your snot all over me."  
  
Lisa chuckled a bit, but she did do that and went to the bathroom. Jennie wondered what they could do once they go back to South Korea. Will YG do something to Jisoo? She hoped not, but YG has been known to do things that causes fans and artists alike to question him. Still, Jennie wondered what they could do once they return to Korea. Lisa then came back from the bathroom and the two went to bed.

"Night, Lisa," Jennie said.

"Night, Jennie," Lisa said.

The two fell asleep, but they had no idea what the aftermath will be after the events of the past several hours. In fact, all four members all wondered as they slept with will be next after the situation Jisoo was put in.

For the next couple of days, BlackPink got to spend a little more time in Thailand. Unfortunately, the paparazzi were following them or try to whenever BlackPink got to get out of the hotel. Worse, the news spread all over the world. Korean news outlets were reporting on the story, and idols were wondering what was going on. Friends for each member called them, trying to see if Jisoo is ok and how they could help. Some also asked what happened that night, but no one was talking because it was still sensitive.

As for Mirtak, he admitted his guilt, but he couldn't say who was the scientist he was helping. But what's worse, he was found dead in the hospital room he was in. No one knew what happened, or how. It occurred almost a whole day after BlackPink took Jisoo back to the hotel. None of them tried to go to the hospital again, least of all Lisa. She took an extra day, but when she arrived the next day, she found out Mirtak was dead. He was somehow poisoned. Lisa was a mix of relief, and confusion. Who did it?  
  
When Lisa told the others, Jisoo was the only one who had no reaction. In fact, for the next couple of days after the incident, JIsoo was being unusually more reserved. It concerned the others, because Jisoo was the one who always made the others laugh, but she was not. Lisa's other friends all arrived and apologized, but Jisoo said it was ok. Jennie and Rose also said they don't blame them for what happened. Lisa, however, said she will never think of Mirtak again, which her other friends agreed.

Jisoo, however, only called her family once. And it was very short. Or so she said. When Rose asked if Jisoo called her family, she only said briefly. Rose didn't push it, but the Aussie felt that Jisoo didn't call her family, any one, at all.

For their next to last night in Thailand, they didn't want to deal with more house arrest. So they all went to a restaurant, which also acted as a club. The women didn't want to go back on the flight to Incheon Airport the next day all kept under house arrest. So they were able to get out of the hotel and for some fresh air.

The four were sitting at a lounge table while they noticed the extra amount of security. They all wore nice dresses but they were also being extra cautious. Jennie was looking at Lisa, knowing she felt guilty.

"You know it's not your fault, right, Lisa?" Jennie asked.

Lisa was just staring at her untouched juice, being quiter than usual. Rose, who didn't even touch her food, was sitting on Lisa's right side, and patted her shoulder. Lisa barely responded. This caused Jennie and Rose to look at each other in concern. Their happy pill was a sad one.

Jisoo, on the other hand, was also just staring at her drink, but also in deep thought. She was wondering why anyone of the group would be targeted, especially herself. There was no reason to go after them unless it was for money or fame. If they were a famous American or even European group, then it'd be more likely. Hell, being anywhere close to being associated with any country' public figures makes more sense to target than a regional music group. Also, she, like everyone else, heard of the Ghost Rider. The reputation he, or it, has, but why was he in Thailand? And who were the two other people who helped her? Jisoo wanted to know who those people were so that she can thank them, but she is still dealing with the memories of that night even two days after it happened.

"Yah, Lisa," Rose was faintly heard, "stop feeling guilty, alright? You have nothing to do with this. That Mirtak was a total piece of shit."  
  
Lisa looked up at her older Aussie member with a sad eyes. Rose was heartbroken over the look Lisa had. She put her drink down and hugged Lisa, who didn't hug back. Jennie also did the same, and walked over to Lisa to hug her as well. Slowly, Lisa had tears form in the corners of her eyes and she just held on to her older members. Lisa started to slowly sob, and it got a little louder for the small room to hear, although there was no one else around.

Jisoo heard Lisa's sobs, and saw Jennie and Rose hug Lisa. Jisoo sighed, knowing that the maknae blamed herself. Jisoo put her drink in the cup holder, and approached the three. Jisoo held onto Lisa's hands as she crouched down in front of her. That action got Lisa to look at Jisoo more, but with more flowing tears. Jisoo just shook her head.

**"Yah, Lalisa," **Jisoo said, **"Stop crying, ok? It's not your fault. If it wasn't me that got kidnapped, then any of you three would have been targeted. Hell, even if I had one of you with me, you could've been taken with me to that warehouse. If anything, I'm glad none of you were kidnapped, but I will always make sure to be the one to suffer for you. So don't blame yourself, ok?"**  
  
Lisa started crying more, and Jennie and Rose both looked at Jisoo with shocked expressions as they kept holding on to Lisa.

**"But, unnie,"** Lisa said, **"You could've ended up worse than that night you were taken from us. You could've been killed, or lose your idol career."**

"I'm Jisoo, I'm ok," Jisoo said.

That made Rose cry even more, and she quickly put an arm around Jisoo to pull her into a group hug. Jennie did the same and Lisa eventually gave a hug of her own. The four all hugged each other, but Jisoo was trying to keep it together as the oldest member. But internally, Jisoo was also wondering, what else can they do to protect each other. Was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time when there were other women kidnapped? Or something more?

Those were questions the entire group will be asking themselves for the foreseeable future.

After they all calmed down, they ate and walked back to the hotel. The cameras were on, so in an ironic sense, it would help if something did come up again. Jennie tightly held onto Jisoo, while Rose held on to Lisa. No one wanted to risk anything happening again tonight.

After the four got back to the hotel without incident, they went to bed early to get ready to go to the airport, especially when the press will be swarming them. Each member, however, didn't want to sleep alone, at least for tonight.

"Unnie?" Lisa softly asked after they got into the hotel room.

Jisoo looked at Lisa, who had a frightened look. Jisoo hated seeing the group's maknae look so scared. Even Jennie and Rose were concerned.

"**Yah?" **Jisoo asked, **"What's wrong?"**  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone," Lisa said in a frightened and low tone, bowing her head down.

"You're roomed with Jennie," Jisoo plainly said.

"But not with you," Lisa said.

That broke everyone's hearts. Jisoo quickly embraced Lisa, and the other two did the same. They all felt like they didn't want to be separated and risk being harmed again.

After a moment, Jisoo said 'ok'.

"We want to be there too," Jennie said, "We don't want to be alone."  
  
Rose emphatically nodded at Jennie's statement. Jisoo silently nodded in response, accepting the other two's request.

Two people showered first, then the last two. They then went into the same bedroom, and all four slept in the same bed. The bed is not particularly big, but they all managed to fit in it.

Jisoo watched the other three standing. Confused, Jisoo asked. "What are guys waiting for?"

"We need you to go first," Jennie said, "Lisa and Rose will take up the ends of the bed."  
  
"Guys," Jisoo started, "It's ok."  
  
"Please, unnie," Rose pleaded, "Just, Just let us. Ok? I'll turn off the lights."  
  
"I already set the alarm," Jennie said, "So, go on in first, Jichu."  
  
Jisoo thought they were being ridiculous, but decided to let them. Besides, everyone was tired. Jisoo went into the bed, and put the covers down. Lisa went in next, and put her arms around the Korean woman. Jisoo just snuggled in while Jennie went into bed. Rose was last, coming in to bed and having the lights turned off. Rose put her arms around Jennie and Jisoo. All four stayed awake for a bit.

"Jisoo," Rose whispered as she held onto Jisoo.

The oldest member looked at Rose, who was clinging onto her. Jennie and Lisa were also holding on to something, which in Lisa's case she hugged Rose, who hugged Jisoo, who was hugged by Jennie. Lisa and Jennie tried to sleep, but they kept shifting in bed.

"Yah, Pasta," Jisoo whispered, "**What are you doing?"**

"I can't sleep yet," Rose replied, "I don't want to wake up and see something happen to you again. Is that selfish?"  
  
Jisoo couldn't believe she was hearing it from Rose. It's not selfish to hope nothing happened to the people you care about, and after what happened la couple nights ago, it's understandable to hope nothing happened to them again. Still, Jisoo isn't gonna a make a promise that nothing will happened, but she will make one kind of promise.

**"I promise, Chaeyoungie," **Jisoo said, **"I'll always make sure you three are my priority. We've all been together for years, starting from our trainee days. Let's not let what happened to me that night stop us, ok?"**  
  
Rose nodded against Jisoo's shoulder, and tightened her hold. The other two did the same, with the taller members in some ways each wrapping an arm around at least two of the members. Rose had an arm wrapped around the the oldest members, while Lisa had her arm around Rose and Jennie. Jisoo turned wrapped an arm around Jennie and a bit of Rose.

"Love you, Jisoo," Lisa said, "Love you Jennie, Rose."  
  
"Love you too, Lisa," Jennie said, "Rose. Jisoo."  
  
"Love you Jennie," Rose continued, "Jisoo, Lisa."  
  
**"Don't worry guys," **Jisoo said, "Love you too."

The women just giggled a bit, and then they all closed their eyes and fell asleep, except for one.

Jisoo knew that after they all flew back into South Korea, things will be more hectic due to the Ghost Rider event. Jisoo may not have been aware of what was going on, but she certainly knew that deep down inside, for whatever reason, he was an omen of something else coming. What that was, no one knew at that time, yet it would be massive.

Jisoo finally fell asleep after her restless thoughts settled down, but she cannot help but wonder, what will be next for her group. And will she be able to look after them?

\---Meanwhile---

In a large room, a woman in a sharp business stood in front of a large multi-screen viewing. A dark-haired, suit wearing man approached the woman.

"Ma'am," the man said, "All the people that are still alive are not aware of who sent them the money and hired them. Unfortunately, the countries involved are making it more difficult."

The woman just stood in silence, taking in the information. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman responded.

"No need for worry on that. S.H.I.E.L.D. already has its hands full with other things. And the Avengers do not have time to worry over such matters. For now, at least. Just make sure that gang you used do not turn on us in anyway."

"Understood," the man said, "Apologies for the failure."

"No need," a brunette woman said, "We have what we needed."  
  
"Ma'am?" the man asked, confused at his boss' response.

The woman, who was standing in front of a large multi-screen viewing, just stood in silence. The man, who is a subordinate, stood still and confused.

"Pardon me ma'am," the man said, "But what is the purpose of targeting this group of singers?"  
  
The woman, however, just said nothing as she focused on BlackPink. Particularly, the woman who was kidnapped and rescued by the Ghost Rider and two disavowed agents. The woman had the camera zoom in on another picture of BlackPink themselves, specifically Kim Jisoo, who, according to reports, had no severe damage but was stressed. The woman just focused on Jisoo's face, not caring for the other members.

The man noticed it, and had a confused expression.

"Ma'am," the man started.

"You may leave," the woman said, "Just keep an eye on this 'BlackPink'. Make sure our undercover agents are able to keep track of them. Also, make sure you don't lose sight of them, in any way. Understood?"

The man just gulped, and bowed. "Of course, ma'am. Anything else?"  
  
The woman just gave a crooked smile, though the man barely saw it.

"No," the woman said, "Though, I am aware of your curiosity over why I am focusing on Kim Jisoo."  
  
The man stood silent, not daring to answer.

"You will find out soon enough," the woman said, "But for now, go. Carry out these orders."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the man said.

He walked out, the sound of the sliding doors opening and then closing. That left the woman alone, looking at the face of Jisoo. She walked a bit closer as more pictures of the woman showed up. The she stopped and put a hand on the screen, and then she seemingly stroked the Korean woman's face like it was real. Almost as if in a loving manner.

"Soon," the woman said in a low tone, "Soon, you will know. You will all know. And I promise you, Jisoo, you will see exactly what I have to offer you. And no one is going to stop me. No one."

At that, the woman kept her hand on Jisoo's face, almost in an obsessively, loving manner. The woman's obsession in question has no idea what will happen next, nor will her group the moment it happens.

And when it does, their lives will never be the same. For all hell will break loose.


	5. Return to Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackPink returned to South Korea but with a lot of questions to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Same as before
> 
> Slight update.

It was the day of BlackPink returning to South Korea. The day before, they were informed by their manager that YG will talk with them but has been in contact with the Korean and Thai embassies. While BlackPink expected YG to call them, they were at least aware of their boss contacting the embassies regarding the situation.

Jisoo was surrounded by her bandmates and security. They entered the lobby, with the clamor of paparazzi and bystanders trying to watch. They were going through the lobby and checking out. After doing so, they were going to leave.

That was until they were approached by a group of business looking people, lead by a woman.

"Kim Jisoo?" the woman said, "We would like to talk to you."

The group were startled a bit by the woman's words. The group turned to see a Chinese woman of somewhat taller than average height for women. She had short jet black hair, wore an all black body suit, and had a round face with a serious look on it.

BlackPink looked at the woman with confusion, especially when they see a few other agents beside her. Including the embassy officer.

"Officer Cheokjin?" Rose asked in shock, "What's going on?"

"Ladies," Cheokjin said, "This is Special Agent Melina May of S.H.I.E.L.D."

BlackPink were now shocked. Someone from an infamous spy agency? But why?

"President Ellis authorized it as well," May picked up, "Especially when the investigation turned up something regarding Jisoo's situation."

That made Jisoo tense up. The rest of her bandmates sensed it and they immediately surrounded her. Jennie stood in front while Rose and Lisa were on her right and left sides, respectively.

"Just wait a second," Jennie gritted out, "Why in the fucking hell-?"

"Kim Jennie!" the manager called out. This was perfect paparazzi material as pictures and videos were taken by the paparazzi and bystanders.

"-do you want to talk to Jisoo?" Jennie continued, "Hasn't she suffered enough?!"

"It's urgent," May swiftly replied, "And S.H.I.E.L.D. only came by last night Thailand time. And as I said, something involving the case came up. More so than you imagined."

"Why not tell us here?" Lisa challenged, "Or is it really nothing?"

May leveled a hard stare at Lisa, and while the Thai dancer is normally confident, she felt internally shaken by the older woman's stare.

"If it was nothing," May said, "How would you explain S.H.I.E.L.D.'s presence right now?"

"Just because you showed up," Rose picked up, "Doesn't mean you should go after Jisoo. What reason do you have for wanting to question her more when the investigation has been closed?"

"Technically," Cheokjin replied, "It isn't closed so much as on ice. It was an oversight on our part, but it is still active in a sense. And it got more so when new information came up. And it involves the people Jisoo was able to identify and describe."

"Especially," May continued, "When it involves something related to S.H.I.E.L.D., and that's why the team I'm part of is here. The rest of my team is waiting for you on our cargo plane, the BUS. You'll find out more there. Especially when it's for your protection."

BlackPink were now very unsure as to what was gong on. First it started off as a kidnapping. Now it's become a global security issue?

"Please," May pleaded, "It truly is for your safety. I promise you, everything we can explain to you will be done on the BUS. If nothing else, we will do everything in our power to protect you to the best of our abilities."

The senior agent did something she should never have done. Promised something that is not even possible to do the best of in any situation. May thought of this when she made that promise. It wasn't a total promise, but it still wasn't something she should have done as it kind of raised false hope.

"Do we have to decide?" Lisa asked.

"The paparazzi are here," May simply stated, "So either way, you're in a tough spot."

BlackPink finally took notice of that factor and saw how the paparazzi and journalists were trying to get pictures and sound bites. Jisoo, though, seemed less focused on that and more on the SHIELD one.

"Jisoo?" Jennie asked as she tapped on Jisoo's arm, "What do you think? It's on you but we'll support you on whatever you think is best for this situation."

Jisoo heard Jennie's voice and looked at the concerned look of her fellow idol. Jisoo saw Rose and Lisa looking at her with concern themselves. She saw the management team, wondering what was going to happen next.

Jisoo looked at the older woman, albeit slowly. When Jisoo saw the silent stare of the older woman, Jisoo knew she had to make a choice.

"If I go," Jisoo slowly asked, "What about my members?"

"They are also under security," May replied, "Granted, you are the one who had undergone this stressful situation, but after going through the evidence, it affects the entire group. So each one of you would be under tight security whenever in public."

Jisoo shakily nodded, though mentally she was blaming herself for everyone getting caught up in her mess. Even though she was not at fault. Still, she wanted to protect her members.

At the same time, the other members were all wondering what Jisoo will decide. They already knew that things were going to be messy after jisoo was kidnapped, but now? It was definitely messier.

"Ok," Jisoo simply stated.

May raised an eyebrow, surprised at how Jisoo was rather quick in her response. The rest of BlackPink and its staff, though, were more surprised.

"U-Unnie?" Rose shakily asked, "A-Are you sure?"

**"We're already being caught up in this situation,"** Jisoo replied in a melancholic tone, **"And now, it has gotten worse. Our lives are upended and I need to make sure we all get the best support and security until our lives are safe again. So if this is what it takes to do that, then let's do it."**

Jennie, ROse, and Lisa all shakily nodded in agreement, though they were surprised at how down Jisoo sounded. They all had to convince Jisoo over the past couple of days that she did nothing wrong but they knew she still felt that way.

"If nothing else," May said, "Let's get to the airfield. Vehicles are ready. Let's roll." The paparazzi have been all around the building."

"This way," Cheokjin said as he lead towards the hotel doors.

The unusual group walked out of the hotel, with paparazzi and fans clamoring for shots and questions while security was trying to hold them off.

"BlackPink! How will this affect your career when it is said Jisoo has been experimented on?!"

"Ms. Jisoo! Are you going to be released from YGE!? Any of you!?"

"Jennie Kim, is it true about fans accusing you of hiring someone to kidnap and traumatize her?!"

"Is Lisa Manoban a suspect in the kidnapping!?"

"Ms. Park! Can you comment on fans' suspicions that BlackPink was trying to be rid of an unnecessary member!?"

As the paparazzi were throwing relentless questions, Jisoo felt even smaller than before. She knew that people were going to throw unnecessary and baseless questions, but to accuse her members of plotting this? That was too much.

Jennie, meanwhile, knew that she was going to be the first target. But to hear that it is suspected that YGE will drop Jisoo? Is someone insane?! No matter what, no one deserves to be treated or put through such a tormented experience like Jisoo did. Especially when Jisoo described how she was probably experimented upon after that scientist's musings.

Rose felt helpless, because, while she was not necessarily the member who was hated on for being a 'bitch' or pushed most at the expense of the others, she couldn't figure out a way to help her bandmates. To take away what happened to Jisoo. What's worse? The residual effects were going to hit everyone else, however unintentional.

Lisa, though, felt the worst. Her childhood friend. Gone with the last memory being of him kidnapping Jisoo and demeaning her, along with the fact that he caused his own girlfriend to suffer horribly. At the hands of the same people who experimented on Jisoo, no less. And worse, Mirtak took part in it himself. Lisa didn't know if she can live with that if they disbanded because of this. And it'd be her fault.

At the incessant questions, May set off a steely gaze.

"All of you," May calmly stated, "Back off, now! This is global security at stake! So move away. NOW!"

At May's strong yet calm tone, the paparazzi backed off. May was just glad she didn't have to do anything. As May lead the group to the vehicles, BlackPink were only thinking of one thing.

'What a badass.'

There were three large vans, along with some smaller, medium sized cars. One of the van doors on the passenger's side opened up to reveal a Latina woman with long brown hair and wearing a dark bodysuit.

The incoming party arrived at the van with the Latina woman as she approached them.

"Agent May?" the woman asked.

"Agent Rodriguez," May stated as she tilted her head towards BlackPink, "You're with them. They're under your watch. I'll be in the van behind you while Mac drives ahead of you. Blackpink, this is Agent Elena Rodriguez. Codename 'Yo-Yo'."

"Yo-Yo?" Rose quizzically asked. The other members were just as confused.

"Hola," Elena greeted, "Or should I say 'Sawadica'?"

"That's actually pretty good," Lisa kindly commented.

"Thanks," Elena said, "Been practicing on my Thai. Come along now. Let's go."

Elena opened the side door, and Blackpink got into the van, with Jisoo going in last. Before she did, May held her arm to prevent her from going in. Jisoo was a bit startled and turned to look at the older woman.

"Don't worry a thing," May softly said, "Elena's an agent you can count on to keep you all safe."

Jisoo gave a tiny smile and nodded. May let her go and Jisoo went into the van. She sat in the middle row, next to Jennie, who was sitting behind the passenger seat. Rose and Lisa sat in the last row, behind Jisoo and Jennie, respectively. The door closed and Elena walked around to talk to May.

"Stay alert," May ordered.

"Always," Elena said, "Though, this feels like 'The Bodyguard'."

"Minus the spies and superpowers," May sarcastically commented, "Let's roll."

At that, Elena got to the passenger seat while May went to the van in front. The rest of BlackPink's group went into the van in front of the one with BlackPink. Standing with them was a very tall and muscular African-American man wearing a brown shirt and a pair of black pants. He had a goatee on his face and was giving instructions.

"-ur seats, folks," the man said, "Let's' go."

The production team went to the seats, while May approached the man.

"Ready for your close up, Mac?" May asked.

The man, Mac, turned towards May with a small smile.

"I'll do it after we get onto the BUS," Mac said, "We'll be ready to go."

"Good," May said, "I'll head to the van I'm assigned to. Be careful."

"Radios are ready," Mac said holding up an ear piece. May nodded and walked off.

She went to the van behind BlackPink's and approached the management team and Cheokjin.

"Ready, everyone?" May asked.

The managers nodded and went into the van. All luggages were put into the respective vans already. As the management team went into the van, May approached Cheokjin.

"Appreciate your assistance, Officer," May stated.

"Anything to help with this," Cheokjin commented, "Shall we be on our way?"

"Let's," May said.

With that, all personnel and subjects were off. The vans, followed by diplomatic security, were driven to the airport. During the drive, everyone was silent, unsure of what was going to happen. Mac was trying to make conversation though the language barrier was an issue, and the only other person who spoke English was the agent driving the van.

May was not much better, as she didn't really speak Korean. She did, however, manage to talk to the lead manager who could speak Chinese and May was able to find out a bit from her how YGE functions. Let's just say that May did her research already and didn't like a lot of things about the company's, as well as it's founder's, business decisions.

In the BlackPink van, the group were silent as if to avoid being shot at.

"Don't worry, sernoritas," Elena said as she looked a bit behind her, "We're almost to the airport. I've been in constant contact with my fellow agents."

Blackpink felt that Elena was trying to be a calming influence, but this was an entirely new situation for them. The fact that they are now in a real life spy movie, only it was very serious. After a moment of awkward silence, Rose spoke.

"Um," Rose asked, "M-M-Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Whoa," Elena exaggeratedly asked, "What's with the 'Ms.'? Just call me 'Yo-Yo' or 'Agent Yo-Yo' if you want."

"Umm," Rose started as she now felt everyone's eyes on her, "That was what I was going to ask you."

"What you'd call me?" Elena asked.

"Um," Rose said, "Um, well, n-no. W-Well, I-I-I mean, um, gosh, I'm sorry. This is a really awkward situation."

"It's the same for me," Elena stated in understanding, "since I'm now transporting celebrities. Didn't think that would happen but hey things are what they are."

"R-Right," Rose simply stated, "Um, I was just thinking. Um, what's your, um, 'Yo-Yo' for?"

The rest of BlackPink looked at her oddly, including Jisoo, who was silent during the ride. Elena just had an amused yet confused look on her face as she looked ahead. The driver was starting to think of something different from everyone else.

"Keep focused on what's in front of you," Elena said without looking. The driver immediately focused on the road, specifically the van in front of them.

Rose blushed as she realized what she said. More exactly, how she said it.

"W-Well," Rose started, "Agent May called you 'Yo-Yo'. Why is that?"

Elena smiled a bit.

"I'll tell you later," Elena said, "Assuming things are cleared up by then. But yeah, that's my codename. YOu'll probably see why after we bring you ladies up to speed. Ok?"

"Ok," Rose said as she nodded her head.

At that, the rest of the ride was silent and they got to the airport. Only, instead of being dropped off at departure, they were taken to an airfield. As the vehicles were being slowed down and parked, BlackPink saw the BUS as they were driven closer. All of them looked on in awe at the sheer length and size of the cargo plane. It was parked and the hatch was opened. Everyone saw a bald, middle-aged Caucasian man standing outside of the plane's hatch.

The vehicles were parked several feet away from the back of the plane. Everyone got out, and they got their luggage. The group walked up and approached the bald man, who also walked towards them.

"Hello, everyone," the man calmly yet cheerfully greeted, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson. I'm the lead agent in charge."

Coulson extended a hand, and after an awkward moment, Jennie was the one who shook Coulson's hand.

"I'm Jen-,"

"Jennie Kim," Coulson started, "Lalisa Manoban. Roseanne Park. Jisoo Kim. I've already had been in contact with your bosses and the Korean government. This is a major issue that the UN itself wants us to be part of."

'The UN!?' everyone in BlackPink thought. The shit seriously went down.

"Please take your luggage and equipment onto the BUS," Coulson stated quickly, "We'll assist in transporting you to Seoul. In addition, we will brief you on what we found."

BlackPink just murmured 'Yes' and 'Of course'. As BlackPink and their management and production team got their luggage onto the plane, assisted by Elena and Mac, Coulson was standing with Cheokjin and May.

"Appreciation for your assistance and work, Agent Cheokjin," Coulson said as he extended a hand, "But, as you are well aware..."

"This has become a S.H.I.E.L.D. matter," Cheokjin said as he took the extended hand, "I knew it the moment my boss at the embassy informed me of the people involved. Still, I thank you on behalf of my country for investigating this."

"Don't celebrate just yet," Coulson said as they pulled back, "But we'll definitely keep an eye on them. Take care of yourself."

"You as well, Agent Coulson," Cheokjin said, "Agent May."

May shook Cheokjin's hand and then the man and his diplomatic team stepped back. Coulson and May went onto the plane after being contacted by Mac that everything and everyone is accounted for.

"Get ready for lift off," Coulson said as he and May walked up the ramp.

"I'll head to the cockpit," May said.

The hatch was closed and May went off to her pilot seat. The bystanders watched as civilians and reporters were trying to catch the entire scene. It was being played on live TV as well since the departure from the hotel.

As this was going on, BlackPink were surprised at the sheer size of the plane as well as the state of the art designs.

"Wow," Lisa said as they walked through the plane, "This is really nice."

"Too bad we don't get to use one," Jennie lamented, "Though I guess this is way out of YG's price range."

"Government money for one," Elena interjected, "Plus, a lot of tech that is really expensive and complex."

Mac and Elena were leading the group to their bunks so that they can rest during the flight. They went up a flight of stairs and were showed the bunks.

"here we are," Elena said as she opened one of them, "This side is Blackpink and anyone associated with them."

"you already have equipment being under quarantine by our tech guys," Mac said, "Our scientists will examine them while you guys are on the plane. FitzSimmons already scanned your luggage and found nothing before we got onto the plane."

It was something that all of BlackPink and the staff had to go through as they had their personal belongings and equipment scanned by a man of average height and a woman as tall as him with handheld devices of some kind.

BlackPink looked inside the living quarters and were surprised at how it looked like a normal bunk but with a homely feel. Lisa quickly jumped onto a bed. The other Rose jumped on as well.

"Ooohhh," Rose moaned out, "This is like a luxury suite."

"No kidding," Lisa added.

"Just don't do anything that will get you locked up in the Cage," Elena blandly stated.

At that, Lisa and Rose sat up in confusion while Jennie and Jisoo looked at the two agents with questioning looks.

"The Cage?" Jisoo asked.

"For people who are criminals," Elena replied, "Or suspected to be criminals amongst you."

BlackPink immediately stood silent and even Lisa couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"Alright everyone," Mac said as she appeared beside Elena, "May said we're taking off in a couple minutes. Get yourselves situated well. After that, you ladies need to come to the top floor where the Director's office is. Once we're in non-turbulent skies, you can explore a bit of this floor. We'll get you someone to assist when that happens."

At that, everyone silently nodded, not sure of what else to say. They the heard the engine roaring even louder and moving in preparation for take off.

"Take your seats, folks," May was heard over the intercoms, "And get ready for lift off."

"Rest easy," Mac said, "Use this intercom here if you need to call us for emergency."

Mac pointed out the intercom by the left side of the wall.

"Yes, Mr. Mac," Rose said.

"We'll take our leave," Yo-Yo said, "See you all later."

"Bye," everyone said.

With that, Mac and Yo-Yo left to avoid getting thrown around on the plane. BlackPink took seats for themselves so that they wouldn't get thrown around upon liftoff.

"Welp," Lisa said, "This is probably the most luxurious we'll ever get."

"Don't get too comfortable," Jennie commented, "We still may have to deal with a lot of crap coming our way. We're meeting all those agents, remember?"

Lisa sighed. "Yeah," Lisa sadly said.

JIsoo just sat silently on the bed. Rose noticed her silence and scooted next to her.

"Don't worry, unnie," Rose said as she wrapped an arm around her, "WE'll be ok."

Jisoo just nodded, while Jennie and Lisa just sat across from the other two since the plane was already moving. The plane then took off.

Into a new unknown.


	6. Agents' Discussion on K-Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the flight to Seoul, the Agents get to talk about K-Pop. Or, in the case of a few, learn about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Forgive me for giving the wrong meaning of a '4D' personality.

The cargo jet was now over international waters, having taken off from Thailand. After half an hour of going through a bit of turbulent wind, May and Coulson were in the cockpit, with the former piloting the craft.

"Mac," May said through the comms, "We're fully out of turbulence. Expecting smooth sailing for the time being."

"Acknowledged, May," Mac said through the comms, "I'll inform the guests. Any of you want to get Daisy?"

"I'll do it," Coulson replied.

"Thanks, Coulson," Mac said, "Mac out."

After the comms ended, Coulson sat up a bit more.

"Got to admit," Coulson said, "Didn't expect to get involved in the K-Pop world."

"You are aware of BTS, right?" May asked.

"That group with 20 people?" Coulson asked back.

May gave Coulson a bit of a stare saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"I'm not in the age group, Mel," Coulson stated, "Plus, I only knew of 'Gangnam Style'."

"Brush up on your K-Pop knowledge," May said with a tiny smile, "You know we'll be involved in this one for a good while."

Coulson let out an empty sigh. There were times he felt too old for this job. He didn't expect it to be true in this case.

"It still confuses me," Coulson said.

"That I happen to know a bit more than you do about K-pop?" May smartly asked.

"No, i-," Coulson started only to turn to Mel, "Wait. How do _you_ know?"

"I have friends who aren't even Asian," May replied, "And they have kids who watch all the music videos and dance practices on YouTube."

Coulson sighed. "Just tell me they aren't like FitzSimmons," Coulson stated, "Those two were busy 'researching' BlackPink."

May let out a chuckle.

"There are other idol groups and soloists," May said, "And even male and female groups with more than ten members."

"Geeez," Coulson exaggeratedly said, "How do people keep track of them?"

"There are lots of fandoms," May said with a smirk, "And people have their bias, or most favorite member. And then a bias wrecker, someone who makes them want to follow them more."

Coulson groaned in exasperation.

"Let me guess," Coulson sighed out, "There are crazy fans who will stalk them."

"Sasaengs," May replied, "and then people like to ship idols together thinking they are secretly dating. Whether within the group or with other idols outside of them, even if they have never even met."

"Oh geez," Coulson groaned out, "And i heard that idols are not allowed to date. That's ridiculous."

"A cultural thing," May simply replied, "In the sense of making idols romantically available for their fans."

"Probably glad I live in the West," Coulson blatantly admitted, "At least people gossip on whatever celebrities are dating or if they speculate on relationships in general."

May chuckled.

"Oh Japan's crazier," May added, "One idol member had her head shaved for dating someone."

"What?!" Coulson shouted, "Oh lord. Anyone who dates gets put through that!?"

"As far as I know," May said, "It's only women."

Coulson let out a hiss.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Coulson asked, "No scratch that. Isn't that extremely unfair?"

"Simmons told me about a female K-Pop idol who get heat from fans for dating someone from her label," May replied, "yet he only got a small amount of criticism, if you can even call it that."

"Sexist," Coulson commented, "So obvious."

"Glad to see we agree on that," May added, "if you're gonna bash someone for dating, make it consistent for both parties. But yeah, I'll admit that the dating ban and availability of idols are ridiculous."

Coulson sighed. He didn't expect to talk this much about K-Pop, or anything with music at all.

"Well," Coulson breathed out, "I hopefully we don't get involved with China's pop stars."

May chuckled at Coulson's exasperation.

"The trifecta," May laughed out, "K-Pop. J-Pop. C-Pop, or Canto-Pop. Maybe Mandarin."

Coulson groaned. He felt he was going to have a long day. And it wasn't even about the information they found about who kidnapped Jisoo.

"I'll go get Daisy," Coulson said as he stood up.

"You sure you don't want me with you?" May teasingly asked.

"I'll manage," Coulson said with bravado, "Besides, I don't think Daisy's as interested in BlackPink, or K-Pop in general."

"Speaking of," May said with a worried tone, "You don't think HYDRA is involved, do you?"

"The scientist involved has a past association with HDYRA," Coulson said with a grave tone, "And he has a connection to Daisy's parents. So a lot of mixed emotions."

"More like one," May blankly said.

Coulson sighed. "I'll go get Daisy," Coulson said, "And get our guests to the briefing room."

"See you then," May said.

Coulson said the same and walked out of the cockpit. May then took to announcing throughout the jet that it was safe to move around. At the same time, FitzSimmons were in the lab, sitting at the exam table. Looking on the computer screen.

"X's and O's!" a voice shouted out.

"Lisa's got it," Fitz said.

"Sh!" Jemma let out, "Let me watch this one!"

Fitz stayed quiet as Jisoo's scenes appeared where she was singing her lines after Lisa's rap. After that, they spoke again.

"Ooh!" Jemma let out, "I love her hair color for this music video! She's able to pull off any look with literally anything! My word, she looks so cute!"

"Compared to Jennie and Rose," Fitz said as he watched Jennie's scene with the ice cream, "Who would you think is better looking?"

"Oh Fitz!" Jemma exclaimed, "I don't care who's better looking! They're all adorably cute!"

As the two were watching the music video, Yo-Yo and Mac walked into the lab. They saw the scientists 'watching' their charges on the digital computer screen. A music video, to be exact.

"You got be kidding me," Yo-Yo muttered, "FitzSimmons have been watching anything related to BlackPink since we got the case."

Mac chuckled.

"Believe me," Mac admitted, "i didn't think we'd have anything like this, but hey, could've been worse. We'd have to take in Ghost Rider."

"I'd rather deal with the Ghost Rider over being celebrity bodyguards," Yo-Yo said.

Mac chuckled and the two walked up to the unaware scientists as they watched Lisa's moment. Jemma, for her part, was actually glued to the screen where Jennie was on a floating bed and wearing a pink nightie.

When Rose's floor scene came up, one question ran through Fitz's mind.

"Why is she on the floor?" Fitz asked out loud as 'BlackPInk in Your Area!' was heard.

"Don't ask me," Jemma retorted, "I didn't do the styling or directing."

Neither of the scientists realized that Mac and Yo-Yo approached them. Jemma and Fitz were still watching the final moments of the music video as they did their choreo. When it ended with each of the four holding up a letter for 'love' with their fingers.

"Enjoyed the music?" Yo-Yo sarcastically asked.

FitzSimmons were jolted out of their viewing and turned to see Mac's amused look and Yo-Yo's raised eyebrow. The scientists were just acting as if they were in deep thought.

"O-Oh," Jemma stuttered, "A-Agent Rodriguez. Director Mackenzie."

"Don't be shy," Mac teasingly said, "A lot of people are looking into this group anyway. You're just a couple of them."

"W-W-We were just," Fitz started nervously, "Um.., well, researching-"

"Researching?" Yo-Yo skeptically asked.

"R-Right," Fitz continued, "The appeal of this group of women. A-A-And why they are so popular."

"Exactly," Simmons quickly added, "Did you know that Jennie Kim was a child when she studied in Auckland, New Zealand, and for five years? She learned English there."

"A-And Roseanne Park," Fitz continued, "was born in New Zealand but her family moved to Australia. She auditioned for YGE in Melbourne and passed.

Mac and Yo-Yo looked at them mildly unimpressed. The former because they already knew. The latter thinking they're stalkers.

"Care to tell us about the other two members?" Mac asked with amusement, "Including the person of interest?"

The scientists quickly racked their brains, knowing they were caught slacking on the job.

"L-Lalisa Manoban," Jemma continued, "Is the main dancer and can rap."

"Y-Y-Yes!" Fitz said in a high pitched voice, "She is from Thailand and when YGE held auditions there, she was the only one to pass. Plus, she had been part of dance groups before being an idol."

"And she can speak Korean because her unnies helped her," Jemma added, "As she is she is the youngest member of the group."

"Jisoo Kim is born and raised in South Korea," Fitz quickly continued, "The oldest member of the group but also the youngest child in her family. Has a 4D personality."

"A what?" Mac asked in confusion.

"It means she is very creative," Jemma quickly replied, "It's a good thing to have in Korea as she is also artistically talented. She can, though, be as childish as Lisa, thus the 'fake maknae'."

Mac waved off the two from continuing.

"I think," Mac stated, "You can talk to them more _after_ the investigation. Besides, we're gonna have to be close to them anyway."

"A-Ah," Fitz stated, "O-Of course, Director."

"We'll be helpful in every way possible," Simmons added.

The rest looked at her weirdly. Jemma, realizing how that came off, blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I mean," Jemma said, "We are happy to help."

Mac just shook his head while Yo-Yo resisted the urge to groan.

"This is gonna be a long one," Yo-Yo added, "We're basically Kevin Costner to their Whitney Houston."

"Hopefully without more drama," Mac commented, "Which reminds me, we all need to get to the briefing room. Coulson is getting Daisy and BlackPink."

"Welp," Fitz said, "that's a group name."

"Indeed," Simmons added, "Imagine it. Daisy in a K-Pop video."

"Oh lord," Yo-Yo groaned out, "That's something I worry about happening after we land."

Mac chuckled, then got his serious face on.

"Come on," Mac said, "Let's get ready."

At that, the three followed Mac to the briefing room to prepare for the meeting.

Meanwhile, Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, was going through files on HYDRA's scientists. Especially one person.

Daniel Whitehall.

When Daisy found out that the person who had Jisoo for samples was actually associated at one point with Daniel Whitehall, she knew that it was big. What she didn't know was why? What was the reason to kidnap someone, especially a celebrity?

"What the hell!?" Jisoo yelled out, "Why?! What does a Whitehall lackey want with you!?"

Daisy scoured through the lab results and information that FitzSimmons obtained with their teams. They even looked through the scene where Ghost Rider, Lance, and Bobby were at when they rescued Jisoo. FizSimmons, though, told the team that they couldn't find much other than the fact that they found non-terrestrial material in the corpses of the prior subjects. They were determined as such because it seemed the scientist used terrigen crystals.

Daisy remembered what FitzSimmons said as they were on the way to Thailand.

_'According to our findings,' Jemma said, 'The scientist invovled somehow used terrigen crystals.'_

_'How?' Coulson asked in confusion, 'Only those with the inhuman gene can use them safely.'_

_'That's our confusion as well,' Jemma admitted, 'But we don't know how they even obtained them.'_

_'There must be some pretty powerful forces at work,' Daisy commented, 'Or perhaps an inhuman, ironically enough.'_

_'In any case,' May interjected, 'There's more going on. And I hate to admit it, but these women are top priority.'_

_'Agreed,' Mac added, 'We're going to have to make this our main focus. I better inform the president. When we land, we investigate the deceased suspect, Martak. Find out what he had or knew. hopefully we question BlackPink before they head back to South Korea. From what I know, they're under heavy security. Coulson, lead as always?'_

_'May and I will investigate the sight,' Coulson offered, "Yo-Yo and Daisy can check with FitzSimmons on the suspect.'_

_'Send only Simmons there,' Mac suggested, 'I need Fitz with you and May to investigate what was there.'_

_'No problem, Director,' Fitz offered, 'I'd like to know what equipment they used.'_

_'It's settled then,' May said without question._

_''Simmons?' Mac asked._

_'I have no issue,' Simmons agreed, 'Besides, I need to investigate the bodies of the deceased as well. Plus, having Yo-Yo and Daisy along will at least give me some comfort in case terrigen mists occur.'_

_'Glad to be your canaries in the coal mine,' Yo-Yo sarcastically said._

_'Don't worry,' Daisy comfortingly said, 'You don't have to be around idols.'_

_'I'd rather not deal with any celebs,' Yo-Yo retorted, 'Bad enough with politicians.'_

_'Alright everyone,' Mac said, "Let's get to it.'_

Daisy recalled how the scientist at the lead of that site turned out to be an associate of Whitehall. The man who ruined her mother.

_'HOW!?' Daisy was heard screaming in the Thai police station._

_The shouts were heard by all that was at the police station. It was already a sight to see two prominent inhumans for a spy agency, particularly Daisy. In the chief's office, the middle-aged man was legitimately frightened._

_'M-Miss?' the man asked with a stutter._

_'Daisy, calm down,' Jemma said with concern._

_They had looked through the database at the police station and using the sketch provided by the police, they found the man was associated with Whitehall's scientific team._

_'You mean to tell me,' Daisy started, 'That this scientist is not only a HYDRA lackey, but also Whitehall's fucking protege!?'_

_"Johnson!" Yo-Yo was heard raising her voice, 'Ease up now! We don't need this place to fall down on us!'_

_'I don't care!' Daisy shouted, 'This bastard-'_

_"Daisy!" Jemma shouted, 'Don't let this ruin your ability to bring him to justice! Please! You can still stop him if you just-'_

_'Everyone ok?' a deep voice was heard._

_Everyone turned to see Mac look on with both confusion and concern._

_'No,' Daisy admitted._

_Jemma quickly patted Daisy's arm, trying to ease her. Yo-Yo, though, took the lead._

_'This scientist,' Yo-Yo said providing the data pad, 'Is one of Whitehall's gang.'_

_Mac, with a now shocked look, took the pad and read through it. His eyes widened in shock._

_'Are you serious?' Mac asked as he read on._

_'It is,' Yo-Yo replied, '_ _And even worse than him, if possible.'_

_Mac was now beyond worried. He looked at the confused police chief._

_'I apologize for my agent's reaction,' Mac offered._

_'W-Well,' the man said, 'I didn't expect Quake to be angry over one person.'_

_'Not the word any of us would use,' Mac countered, 'Because the HYDRA scientist he worked for, well, let's just say he ruined her childhood.'_

_The chief didn't ask further as Mac turned to see his visibly upset Quake. Amazing she didn't lose control of her powers, which would have been understandable. As well as bad PR._

_'Daisy,' Mac said, 'I need you at your best. Even if it's not close enough to it, you have to be able to work with the team. Understood?'_

_Daisy took a breath and after a moment, she nodded her head as she looked at Mac's 'Director Mode'._

_'Got it, Director,' Daisy said._

_Mac nodded in appeasement._

_'Let's get back to the BUS,' Mac said, 'The game has changed.'_

Daisy was very much shut off from the others as she was trying to understand how this scientist was able to become a sick bastard like Whitehall. Now it got more complicated with a K-Pop group being dragged into it.

Daisy then looked at the picture of Jisoo Kim. When she saw the picture of the woman in question, Daisy didn't think anything of it. She thought Jisoo was an ok looking woman. Daisy just thought Jisoo looked plain, whether or not she had make up on her.

The other three were cute in their own ways, but she had to admit, Jennie's the sexy one. Rose the adorable one. Lisa the charismatic one. They were all nice looking.

Daisy didn't think anything of Jisoo. She didn't even bother when they were on the jet. She just wanted to know what was it about Jisoo that would attract the attention of HYDRA. Or anyone for that matter.

A beeping sound was heard. Daisy pressed the intercom system.

"Johnson," Daisy said.

"Daisy," Coulson's voice was heard, "We're getting ready for the meeting. Mac wants you with him and FitzSimmons. Yo-Yo, May, and I will look after everything else."

"Coulson," Daisy started, "Wh-"

"You have a connection to this case," Coulson continued, "So we need to make sure you and BlackPInk know what is going and be able to coexist. I know this isn't what we normally do because investigations usually have to be further confirmed or researched, but this is highly unusual for even us. So please, Daisy, let's try to get this done right so we can all be back to where we were."

"You just want to avoid being around K-Pop longer than necessary," Daisy teasingly said.

"That too," Coulson replied warily, "I'm too old for this stuff."

"Worse than death?" Daisy asked.

"Worse than death," Coulson confirmed, "Coulson out."

The call ended, and Daisy sighed. She might as well get this over with, closing the laptop. As she got up and went to the door, she heard some loud voices.

"-Soo!" an accented voice was heard, "Wait!"

"I'm sorry!" a deep voice was heard.

"You idiot!" another accent was heard.

As Jisoo looked up, she was quickly bumped into by another body. Daisy, unsure of what was going on, quickly fell backwards. She was startled and fell as she tried to grab onto something. She did, but pulled something on top of her. The person who bumped into her ended up landing on top of her. They fell into Daisy's quarters.

"Oof!" "WHA!"

Daisy heard a husky voice that she didn't recognize. She gathered her bearings and looked up. As she did, she saw the other person who fell on top of her. She saw the features of a woman with heart shaped lips colored by pink lipstick, dark brown eyes, and tears in her eyes. All framed by shoulder length length dark hair.

Daisy didn't know it, but she felt a pull towards her.

"Uh-uh," Daisy started.

Daisy was utterly confused. Why did this woman look so familiar?

**"Jisoo unnie!" **one of the voices was heard in a language Daisy didn't recognize, "Are you alright?!"

"Oh no!" another voice said, "We're so sor-!"

"Nice going, dumbass!" the third said.

Daisy immediately sat up, and the stranger, still holding onto her, was pulled up with her. Taking the woman's hands, she felt a sense of nervous ease. As they stood up, the sounds of footsteps approached them. Some behind her while another few were from the end of the hallway.

"You ok?" Daisy asked.

"I'm Jisoo," the woman said with a shaky voice, "I'm ok."

Daisy took in the sight of the woman more, feeling as though she recognized her.

"Ah! Daisy!" Coulson's voice was heard, "What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"We're ok," one of the three unfamiliar voices said, "Just a bump."

"I see Daisy met one of you," Coulson again was heard.

"Sorry, what?" Daisy asked when she Coulson.

**"**You didn't know BlackPink was across your room?" Coulson asked.

Daisy turned to see three women, two Korean and one Thai. After taking in their appearances, Daisy recognized them instantly. The three women also took in the sight of Daisy wearing an all black body suit. Showing off her athletic body.

'Not bad', the three thought.

"W-Wait," Daisy said, "Wh-When-, How?"

"BlackPink has taken up quarters here," Coulson interrupted, "Were you working again?"

Daisy ignored Coulson's question.

"Wait," Daisy said, "If that's the K-Pop group, then wh-?"

"Jisoo's in your arms," the cat-eyed Korean said with a teasing tone.

"How gentlemanly of you," the tallest one said with snark.

"What?" Daisy asked. She turned and saw the person who she bumped into.

She saw the face of the woman who's picture she saw no more than a minute ago. Daisy had to admit, she didn't look ok.

She looked pretty. Really pretty.

"O-Oh," Daisy stuttered, "I-I'm sorry."

**"It's ok,"** Jisoo shyly said, **"I didn't watch where I was going."**

Daisy was confused as to what Jisoo just said.

"She said she didn't see you," the cat-eyed Korean said with a smirk.

"O-Oh," Daisy said, "I-I guess I didn't realize either."

"Obviously," Coulson quickly added.

Daisy just gave a side glare to the older man, who just stood there. The other three members of BlackPink were just looking on curiously at the scene before them. Jisoo was still being held in Daisy's arms, who was cradling her like she was fragile.

After an awkward silence Coulson cleared his throat.

"Ladies," Coulson said, "Agent Johnson. Let's head onto the briefing room. Director Mac and our scientists are waiting."

With that, the women all broke from their musings. Daisy was about to let Jisoo go, but the woman just held onto her. Awkwardly, Daisy tried to nudge her off.

"H-Hey," Daisy said, "You can let go."

Jisoo, however, just held on. Daisy, feeling annoyed, just pulled the woman's hands off.

"Come on," Daisy roughly said, "You can walk, right? I'll be right behind you."

Stunned, Jisoo just dumbly nodded and rejoined her group. The other three women, however, were stunned and a bit miffed. Daisy, however, just gave them a passing stare. She saw Coulson, who had a bit of disappointment on his face. Along with confusion.

"Let's go," Coulson shortly said.

With that, Coulson lead BlackPink to the briefing room, with Daisy following them. The unusual group reached the end of the hallway and saw May and Yo-Yo, along with several agents, standing by with BlackPink's staff.

everyone saw the odd sight, but when May saw Coulson's disappointed look, he only mouthed one word.

'Daisy,' Coulson mouthed.

May raised an eyebrow but saw the stoic looks of the women. Followed by Daisy's surprisingly gruff expression. May can only think that this would be fun to watch later on.

Except no one, not even Daisy, were realizing that she was going to be stuck with them even longer than planned.


	7. The First Meeting with Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackPink takes a breather to process what's happened now that they are with the Agents. Let's just say they get off the wrong foot with a specific inhuman SHIELD agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> This starts off with what happened before BlackPink meet Daisy for the first time.

Moments before Jisoo ran into Daisy

In the quarters BlackPink were in, Rose and Lisa were sitting across from each other away from the windows. Jennie was sitting next to Lisa, staring out of the window. Jisoo was across from her doing the same.

While Jisoo and Jennie were just gathering their thoughts, and Rose just listening to music, Lisa was checking her phone. Her phone kept showing up as unavailable.

"Dang it!" Lisa exclaimed, "This plane doesn't have wi-fi!"

"We're on what's basically a government plane," Jennie stated as matter-of-factly as she turned from the window, "I doubt they'll allow civilian phones to access the internet here."

"Still," Lisa whined as she stared at her phone. Rose took off her ear buds upon hearing Lisa's complaint.

"That's not our concern for now," Rose bluntly stated across from Lisa, "We're going to be meeting with those agents. Apparently, if the UN is all freaked, then it's bad."

"Come on," Lisa blurted out, "How can the UN be worried? Or any government? It's not like HYDRA again, is it?"

Silence met her response. The mere mention of HYDRA was something that the whole world was stunned in finding out that the reason for the Avengers existence was infiltrated by basically overpowered Nazis.

"W-Well," Lisa stuttered, "Hopefully?"

"Don't forget the Sokovia Accords," Rose added, "Who knows what the heck is going to happen."

"Maybe we'll meet Tony Stark," Lisa interjected, "Heck, he's in charge of the Avengers now. Maybe-"

"We wouldn't qualify," Jennie interrupted, "Unless we have powers, are super smart, or just freaking rich, we don't have any chance. Besides, we stick out like sore thumbs at this point."

Lisa pouted, but it didn't stop her.

"WE could meet Tony Stark," Lisa continued.

"No!" Jennie and Rose shouted.

"Why not!?" Lisa whined, "It'd be cool to wear his Iron Man suits!"

"Who'd wanna risk that?!" Rose asked.

"It's better than using a shield," Lisa protested.

"At least you don't have to worry about something blowing up on you," Jennie countered.

While Lisa, Rose, and Jennie were all arguing each other, Jisoo sitting on the other bed, looking out the window. She stared at the blue oceans as the cargo plane flew through the air. All the while, she was thinking over the events that have transpired over the few days.

Being kidnapped. Experimented on. Feeling violated.

Then all of a sudden being dragged into a real life international espionage film.

That's not even mentioning the paparazzi and netizens. And all the hurtful comments hurled her way. Jisoo tried to put up a strong front, but in truth, she was hurting. Feeling like she was the reason for everything that's been upended.

And she couldn't imagine what her bandmates really think.

"-you, Jisoo?" Jennie asked.

Without an answer, Jennie turned to Jisoo.

"Unnie?" Jennie asked.

Jisoo was just staring out the window, looking at the ocean beneath the moving plane. Amidst it all, Rose and Lisa were arguing.

"No way!" Lisa shouted, "The Hulk is way too cranky for me!"

"Cranky!?" Rose exclaimed, "He's a literal radiation experiment! Who expected the guy to turn into the literal green monster?!"

As the maknaes continued arguing, Jennie tried to get Jisoo out of her reverie.

"Jisoo?" Jennie asked. The idol tapped Jisoo's knee.

Jisoo was shaken out of her reverie and looked at the concerned look of the cat eyed woman.

"Hm?" Jisoo murmured, "Jennie? What's wrong?"

Just from Jisoo simply calling her 'Jennie' was enough to make Jennie worried.

"Chu?" Jennie asked, "You ok? You've been quiet since we've boarded."

Jisoo just sighed and sat up.

**"I'm just tired,"** Jisoo replied, "**A lot has happened."**

Jennie nodded, understanding that things have been hectic to say the least. But she also worried how Jisoo has been handling everything. Especially when she saw for herself how haters just...ugh.

"I'm sure things will be resolved soon enough," Jennie said with a small gummy smile, "Besides, we get to meet an actual superhero."

"Hm?" Lisa suddenly asked, "What you saying about superhero?"

Rose stopped talking as well and looked at the two Kims. Jennie sighed as she turned to Lisa.

"Jisoo just needs a rest," Jennie simply stated, "Rosie?"

"Hm?" Rose suddenly asked.

"What questions do you think you'll ask them?" Jennie queried the Aussie citizen, "They'll be asking us questions, I'm sure, but what do you want to ask them?"

Rose went into a thinking mode and pondered that question.

"Weeeeelllll," Rose drawled, "I wonder if that Mac guy is available."

Jennie and Lisa's eyes widened in surprise. Even Jisoo looked at Rose.

"Wow," Lisa chuckled, "You like the really muscular looking guys."

"Either him," Rose retorted, "or maybe he can get me to meet Captain America."

"Doubtful," Jennie said, "Ever since the whole HDYRA debacle and the Sokovia Accords face off, he's been MIA, if not at least on the run."

"Hey," Lisa suddenly blurted out, "If we had to deal with the haters, she could have Natasha Romanov take them. She'd scare them into submission.

Jennie and Rose just groaned.

"Lisa," Rose started, "Don't think like that. We shouldn't be that way."

"We can handle the netizens," Jennie added, "No need to get violent."

**"It's true," **Jisoo said, "**No need to go that far."**

"Well sorry," Lisa pouted, "If we had Romanov hired as a bodyguard, you'd not be kidnapped."

All of a sudden, the room got silent. Jennie and Rose looked at Lisa like she had two heads. Jisoo, though, tensed.

"What?" Lisa densely asked.

"Lisa," Jennie grinded out, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying," Lisa replied, "If Jisoo was going to go out anywhere, she'd have someone kick people's asses. Jisoo's too nice for her own good."

"Lisa!" Rose exclaimed.

Jisoo was starting to feel a bit, no scratch that, very nauseous.

"Lisa," Rose warned. Jennie and Jisoo noticed how Rose suddenly started being tense, which was rare, but Lisa continued.

"I'm serious," Lisa continued, "Jisoo could've taken the time to bring in someone like the Black Widow to protect her. She'd never be in that situation with Mirtak."

That set it off.

"Lisa!" Jennie and Rose exclaimed.

"What?!" Lisa exclaimed, "I'm just-, Soo? What?"

Jisoo had already stood up and walked off, not wanting to be in the bunker anymore.

"Jisoo unnie!?" Jennie exclaimed as she got up.

"Nice job, dummy!" Rose hissed.

Lisa, realizing she went too far, got up as well. Just as Jisoo got to the door. 

"Jisoo!" Rose exclaimed, "Wait!"

"I'm sorry!" Lisa exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Jennie smacked Lisa's shoulder.

Jisoo was already out the door and into the hallway. Only to bump into an athletically built feminine figure.

"Oof!" "WHA!"

**"Jisoo unnie!"** Jennie shouted with worry, "Are you alright?!"

"Oh no!" Lisa shouted next, "We're so sor-!"

"Nice going, dumbass!" Rose exclaimed critically.

Jisoo was grabbing onto a body hat she is not familiar with. She then felt the body sit up, and Jisoo was still holding on. She was blushing hard, but when she looked up, she saw a rather attractive face. An attractively beautiful face.

A tanned look, a woman's heart shaped face that was a mix of Asian and Caucasian features. Dark hazel eyes and short, dark brunette hair that framed her face. A button nose and full lips. Not to mention, she was feeling leather on the body. And muscles that were lean and mean. And arms those muscles belong to were holding her protectively.

"You ok?" a voice from the body asked.

After a moment of shock being interrupted by that question, Jisoo spoke.

"I'm Jisoo," the woman said with a shaky voice, "I'm ok."

The woman took in the sight of the woman more, feeling as though she recognized her.

"Ah! Daisy!" Coulson's voice was heard, "What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"We're ok," Rose replied, "Just a bump."

"I see Daisy met one of you," Coulson again was heard.

"Sorry, what?" Daisy asked when she looked at Coulson.

**"**You didn't know BlackPink was across your room?" Coulson asked.

Daisy turned to see three women, two Korean and one Thai. After taking in their appearances, Daisy recognized them instantly. The three women also took in the sight of Daisy wearing an all black body suit. Showing off her athletic body.

'Not bad', the three thought.

"W-Wait," Daisy said, "Wh-When-, How?"

"BlackPink has taken up quarters here," Coulson interrupted, "Were you working again?"

Daisy ignored Coulson's question.

"Wait," Daisy said, "If that's the K-Pop group, then wh-?"

"Jisoo's in your arms," Jennie said with a teasing tone.

"How gentlemanly of you," Rose said with snark.

"What?" Daisy asked. She turned and saw the person who she bumped into.

She saw the face of the woman who's picture she saw no more than a minute ago. Daisy had to admit, she didn't look ok.

She looked pretty. Really pretty.

"O-Oh," Daisy stuttered, "I-I'm sorry."

**"It's ok,"** Jisoo shyly said as she buried her head into Daisy's side, **"I didn't watch where I was going."**

Daisy was confused as to what Jisoo just said.

"She said she didn't see you," Jennie said with a smirk.

"O-Oh," Daisy said, "I-I guess I didn't realize either."

"Obviously," Coulson quickly added.

Daisy just gave a side glare to the older man, who just stood there. The other three members of BlackPink were just looking on curiously at the scene before them. Jisoo was still being held in Daisy's arms, who was cradling her like she was fragile.

After an awkward silence Coulson cleared his throat.

"Ladies," Coulson said, "Agent Johnson. Let's head onto the briefing room. Director Mac and our scientists are waiting."

With that, the women all broke from their musings. Daisy was about to let Jisoo go, but the woman just held onto her. Awkwardly, Daisy tried to nudge her off.

"H-Hey," Daisy nervously said, "You can let go."

Jisoo, however, just held on for several more seconds. This caused her bandmates to start thinking of getting video of Jisoo being clingy. Though, they knew it was a security risk. Coulson was just watching bemusedly. Daisy, however, was feeling annoyed, and just pulled the woman's hands off.

"Come on," Daisy roughly said, "You can walk, right? I'll be right behind you."

Stunned, Jisoo just dumbly nodded and rejoined her group. The other three women, however, were stunned and a bit miffed. Daisy, however, just gave them a passing stare. She saw Coulson, who had a bit of disappointment on his face. Along with confusion.

"Let's go," Coulson shortly said.

With that, Coulson lead BlackPink to the briefing room, with Daisy following them. The unusual group reached the end of the hallway and saw May and Yo-Yo, along with several agents, standing by with BlackPink's staff.

Everyone saw the odd sight, but when May saw Coulson's disappointed look, he only mouthed one word.

'Daisy,' Coulson mouthed.

May raised an eyebrow but saw the stoic looks of the women. Followed by Daisy's surprisingly gruff expression. May can only think that this would be fun to watch later on.

Except no one, not even Daisy, were realizing that she was going to be stuck with them even longer than planned.


	8. Meeting and Planning with SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackPink finds out what SHIELD has learned about the kidnapping Jisoo went through. They also learn what is planned next to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

The SHIELD agents led BlackPink to the upper level where the Director's office will be. While it was a simple walk, there was a hint of tension amongst the group.

Mainly between the two women who literally bumped into each other.

Daisy was aloof in her stride as she walked behind BlackPInk. Daisy didn't really want to think too much of her run in with the one member who was kidnapped, but she could feel the disappointment rolling off of Coulson just after that happened. She could literally feel the blank stare May was giving as she walked past the older woman.

Luckily for Daisy, May had to go back to piloting the BUS to relieve Mac.

Yo-Yo, however, was just giving a smirk upon Daisy walking past her. Daisy knew she was going to get questions from her later on.

Jisoo, for her part, was just trying to keep it professional. Well, as professional as one could be following being kidnapped, experimented on, and then bumping into a literal superhero. Only to be unceremoniously pushed off by said hero. Jisoo could have sworn she felt her cheeks about to redden in embarrassment, but thankfully, Agent Coulson stopped the situation from worsening.

The small party were now in the Director's office, with BlackPink sitting in individual chairs. Daisy stood by Coulson, who was sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"I appreciate your patience in all of this," Coulson offered, "This isn't something either of us would have imagined happening."

"It's alright, Agent Coulson," the Rose said, "None of us did."

"Thank you, Ms. Park," Coulson said. He then turned to look at the four women.

"Now then," Coulson started, "I'm sure you're wondering what has been so urgent to require the presence of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

It was a rhetorical question but it wasn't like anyone had a better question to ask.

"We do," Jennie replied, "And it's something we need to figure out how this affects Jisoo, not just all of us."

Jisoo started to feel like she wanted to shrink herself. She thought that Jennie didn't say it, but she just couldn't help but think that Jennie wanted to ask about everyone involved in a different order.

"We understand," Coulson conceded, "Jisoo's kidnapping was bigger than we imagined."

"Jisoo's already getting hate from netizens for being kidnapped," Jennie continued strongly, "I can't help but ask, but can you tell us anything at all about what you found out? Or are we all going to be in the dark that it would hurt Jisoo more?"

Jisoo, who was sitting next to Jennie, turned to look at her bandmate. Jennie quickly side eyed Jisoo, and with a reassuring glance, Jennie quickly covered Jisoo's hand to comfort her.

Coulson turned to his right to get Daisy.

"Agent Johnson," Coulson started.

"Just a quick question," Rose let out.

Coulson and Daisy were a bit surprised at Rose's interruption, as was BlackPink. For the women, they didn't normally find Rose as someone who would just jump into a conversation.

Coulson, though, decided to humor her when he searched for Rose. Said woman was sitting in between Jennie and Lisa. Coulson looked at the Aussie, and found curiosity on her face. Coulson didn't think that it was not a big deal for the woman to ask her question.

"Go ahead, Ms. Park," Coulson said.

"Wouldn't the Avengers or anyone associated with them be more involved in something like this?" Rose asked, "Especially when this is an international incident. And, like you said, it's bigger than you thought."

Of all the questions Coulson expected, he didn't expect that one. Even Daisy had a bit of surprise.

"Well," Coulson quickly said, "This is under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s purview under the Sokovia Accords. Plus, the Avengers would be more focused on matters that are beyond S.H.I.E.L.D.'s capabilities."

"Like the Chitauri Invasion?" Rose asked.

"We might have dealt with something related to magic or technological abuse," Coulson continued, "but overall, we're focused on a more, shall we say, local level. And for this situation, as of this moment, it's not to the level that would require the Avengers' attention."

Silence reigned for a moment, but Rose nodded.

"Alright," Rose said with a little softness. The Korean sat back in the chair, with an aura of, perhaps, disappointment.

Lisa, who was sitting next to Rose, was surprised that Rose would go into a conversation that she normally wouldn't just jump into. Granted, these are different circumstances, but Rose usually is someone who would wait. Not to mention, she isn't someone who was interested in getting the attention of big names like the Avengers.

Jennie and Jisoo were also a bit surprised at Rose's boldness. The former was thinking that Rose didn't need to ask that question to begin with. Jisoo, for her part, didn't voice her thoughts on why Rose would even ask.

"Director," Daisy interrupted with a hint of annoyance, "Shall we continue?"

Coulson quickly nodded.

"Go ahead, Quake," Coulson said.

Daisy immediately grabbed the datapad that was on Coulson's desk. She tapped the keys and brought up a profile. She held up the data pad, and activated a hologram for them to see as she showed them a picture.

"Daniel Whitehall," Daisy said with a stern tone, "One of HYDRA's top scientists."

As the group read over the profile, Daisy continued talking.

"You'll see that the name is only a cover," Daisy said, "And that he-"

"HOLY FUCK!" Lisa shouted, "He was in World War II?!"

The rest of the group were startled at Lisa's outburst, while said person realized too late how bad it looked.

"Lisa," Jennie hissed out.

"Sorry," Lisa apologetically said with her head down.

Daisy managed to keep her annoyance in check, barely.

"As I was saying," Daisy managed to grit out, "Whitehall had been a life long member of HYDRA. He was taken in by OSS, the precursor to S.H.I.E.L.D., but of course, he was actually taken away by HYDRA members when the OSS brought HYDRA scientists into the fold. Whitehall took part in scientific experiments, rather cruel ones, involving a terrigen crystal."

Daisy then swiped the pad to show the obelisk.

"The obelisk," Daisy continued, "Actually houses the terrigen mists, which, as you should be well aware, that is what awakens those with inhuman abilities. Wrapping the human in a cocoon, and, if the person has the gene, emerges with either obviously physical changes or something on the subatomic level. As for the humans without the inhuman gene, they petrify."

BlackPink shivered at the thought.

"W-W-We are well aware of that A-Agent Johnson," Jennie stuttered.

Daisy continued.

"He had plenty of people working for him," Daisy coldly said, "He even..., experimented on a live inhuman because that particular inhuman was able to effectively live as an immortal. And he cut her up into pieces just to have his own fountain of youth."

Coulson internally cringed at Daisy's rather emotionless description, even though what she just said was effectively true. BlackPink, though, were feeling sick to their stomachs.

"Y-Y-You mean," Rose started with fear in her voice, "Th-That c-c-could've..."

"Luckily for Jisoo," Daisy interrupted, "She was, well, for alike of a better term, spared. But in terms of the our lead suspect..."

She then showed the people involved in Jisoo's kidnapping. Jisoo flinched and she squeezed Jennie's hand. Jennie looked and saw the ashened face of the group's eldest.

"Oh," Jennie let out, "Jisoo?"

Jisoo just stared at the picture of the man she saw wearing a lab coat. She couldn't deny it. That man was there.

"Ms. Kim?" Daisy asked. Daisy had a little bit of worry for the idol, but put it down to get the job done.

"You mean Jisoo, right?" Jennie asked, "I also have Kim for my family name."

Daisy mentally slapped herself. She totally forgot that one.

"it's ok, Ms. Jennie," Coulson interjected, "Can Ms. Jisoo confirm for us whether or not that's the same man she saw that night?"

Rose looked at the Kim women.

"Jennie?" Rose asked, "Do you want to ask or...?"

"I can do that," Jennie quickly replied. She turned to the stiff woman.

**"**Jisoo?" Jennie asked, "Jisoo, can you hear me? Chu?"

Upon hearing Jennie's pet name for her, Jisoo slowly turned to Jennie. The latter's concerned look made Jisoo realize she was spacing out.

"S-S-Sorry?" Jisoo let out.

"It's ok," Jennie hurriedly replied, "**Just tell us if he's the ****one you saw, the one who did some sort of testing on you?"**

JIsoo slowly turned to the picture. After taking in the image, she slowly nodded.

"That's confirmation," Daisy monotonously said as she turned off the image, "Looks like HYDRA's still on the loose."

"Unfortunately," Coulson conceded, "And that man is Jonas Valucineri. He was one of Whitehall's researchers."

"But," Lisa started, "Why Jisoo unnie? She's not like a walking super power or connected to anyone, at least, not that we know of."

Everyone gazed at the agents, who also had uncomfortable looks. Well, at least one of them did.

"It's something we still don't know," Coulson replied shakily, "More like bad timing played a part. But I promise you this. We're going to do whatever we can to make sure he's stopped from going after JIsoo, and potentially the rest of you ladies."

At that, everyone sat up.

"Agent Coulson?" the manager asked, "How do you intend to do so?"

"Yeah," Lisa continued, "We're idols and we have hectic schedules. One day we could be in the studio all day. The next we have interviews and/or photoshoots. Sometimes, we could be doing all three in one day."

Coulson nodded.

"That's why," Coulson said, "We're going to assign protection for all of you."

The moment he said that, the room went silent. Daisy slowly turned around to look at Coulson like he had two heads.

"C-Coulson?" Daisy asked, "What...?"

"I already talked with the Korean government and your agency," Coulson continued.

"Seriously?!" Jennie and Rose asked at the same time.

"Wait a minute," Lisa continued, "Wh-Why...?"

**"Our bosses agreed to this!?"** Jisoo exclaimed.

"I agreed as well," Coulson went on, "Since this is a serious matter. And S.H.I.E.L.D. will assign its best agents to be BlackPink's bodyguards."

"EH!?" BlackPink exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding me," Daisy let out with barely restrained anger.

"We're going to figure out protective detail for the three younger members," Coulson continued, "But for Jisoo-"

Time seemed to slow down upon everyone hearing Jisoo's name. Daisy, though, was internally freaking out.

'Please not me,' Daisy thought, 'Please not me. It was uncomfortable for me with her. She's too damn clingy! And she thinks of me as a fucking doll!'

'Oh no,' Rose angrily thought, 'Please do not let it be who I think it is. I was ready to kill her for treating unnie badly!'

'It better not be her,' Jennie thought foully, 'She basically shoved Jisoo. Not her fault that Jisoo didn't see her, and she didn't either.'

'If Quake acted like that with Jisoo in the hallway earlier,' Lisa worriedly thought, 'What about the rest of of the agents assigned to us? Are they like her, ignorant?'

'It's her is it?' Jisoo asked herself, 'Is it? She was really rude to me and had been rather callous.'

"Agent Daisy Johnson," Coulson finished out loud, "Otherwise known as Quake. She will be Jisoo Kim's bodyguard.'

The rest of the people present in the office all looked between the two women with a combination of worry, anger, and nervousness. Jisoo, for her part, slowly looked at the female inhuman agent with a bit of trepidation.

Daisy met her gaze, with barely concealed annoyance.

JIsoo knew this was going to be a hard one. She just didn't know how hard it would be.

"Get to know each other," Coulson practically ordered, "You'll be with each other 24/7."

That led to a groan from one of the BlackPink members.

"Please tell me," Lisa whined out, "That we each get at least a hot agent."

The awkwardness that followed was definitely palpable.


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to revise this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; Same as before

I reread this and thought 'Wait, did I need to have that much filler content?' It's what I felt about the chapters and decided to delete/revise chapters. So, as a warning, this story will not-I repeat, NOT-be taken down. The story will still be up there, but I am going to revise this whole thing. I'm going to keep some parts but possibly take out a whole lot of others. I'm going to try to streamline this more, or at least try to have a bit more substance.

So, this story will be kept up, but I'm not going to just delete this one. Again, it will be a rebuild if you want to call it that. The plan is that I'm going to keep the first chapter, and as for probably the next couple of chapters, I'm going to take out parts, and will either delete them or revise them. This is to keep myself from being bogged down again when doing this fanfic.

I hope this explains it, and I will try to get back to this with a better sense of direction.

Peace out.


End file.
